El Origen
by Marchell lee
Summary: Protagonizada por Marceline Abadeer la Reina Vampiro, cuenta la historia sobre la Guerra Librada entre los Vampiros y la raza Humana, para el surgimiento de un nuevo mundo.
1. La Visión

**EL ORIGEN.**

Protagonizada por Marceline Abadeer, cuenta la historia sobre la guerra librada entre los Vampiros y la raza Humana, para el surgimiento de un nuevo mundo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Visión.**

_El cielo se encontraba despejado con el sol en su centro, solo el piar de las aves resonando al viento, debajo se divisaba un amplio y bello campo, lleno de un hermoso césped, rodeado de Árboles, flores y arbustos, allí estaba Simon Petrikov, recostado, descansando, contemplando el amplio cielo. En ello, una suave voz se deja oír._

_- Simon, Simon – decía con dulzura y abrasadora voz, Betty la prometida de Simon._

_Simon reaccionó a su llamar, se levantó, volteó y observó a su prometida agitando su mano con alegría. Linda chica, pelirroja, ojos vendes, usaba lentes, con un hermoso vestido celeste que relucía su bello cuerpo. Allí estaba, del otro lado del campo, saludándole con una cálida sonrisa – Betty… - suspiró sorprendido, alzando su brazo respondiendo el saludo._

– _Ven Simon, ven conmigo… - alzo la voz en tono amigable._

_- ¡Voy! – asistió con una sonrisa, corrió tras ella impulsándose al viento en contra._

_- Apúrate hehe… - rió la chica y empezó a correr alejándose más de él perdiéndose por las colinas._

_- ¡Espérame que ya te alcanzo! – agregó con voz de alegría mientras la seguía. Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, no lograría alcanzarle, parecía que "a cada paso que él daba, ella daba dos". Al subir por la colina, de pronto Betty se detuvo, de inmediato Simon también lo hace - ¿qué sucede Betty? – preguntó extrañado._

_Ella volteó y le miró fijamente, en un mar de angustia y desesperación. Simon quedó totalmente atrapado en sus ojos que aproximaban las lágrimas. De pronto, Betty levanto su brazo y sin elevar la mirada apuntó con su dedo al cielo. Él levanto la mirada, de inmediato quedó en "shock" lo que vio le impacto, era una luz que atravesaba el cielo como un cometa en dirección a Betty._

_Simon bajo la mirada en la reacción de horror – ¡Betty… Sal de allí…! – gritó como nunca había gritado resonando el cielo, derrochando lágrimas sin control, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas desangrándose el alma._

_En ello aquella luz callo e impacto la tierra justo detrás de ella, un gran estruendo estremeció todo el lugar, dejando a Simon tirado en el suelo._

_Al levantarse observó que el cielo se tiño de rojo, el campo estaba incendiándose, todo a su alrededor era muerte y sufrimiento, destrucción incontrolada, y él sin poder ver a su amada._

_- ¡Betty…! – exclamó aterrado con todas sus fuerzas resonando como eco._

_- ¿¡Simon, que te sucede!? – Se escuchó una voz, como proveniente de otro lugar – ¡despierta Simon! – resonó insistiendo._

* * *

Simon despertó de golpe, agitado y sudando, volteo la mirada y vio a Betty a su lado, en su cama, algo asustada.

- ¿Simon, estas bien? – preguntó preocupada, mientras lo sostenía de los hombros y le miraba a los ojos.

El guardo silencio unos segundos, intentando asimilar – si… Betty, era solo una pesadilla – dijo con calma, pero "muriéndose del miedo por dentro".

Betty se le acercó y le dio un cálido abrazo, a lo que Simon no puedo contenerse, y la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y cambia ese abrazo por un beso apasionado, para reaccionar, desahogarse, para saber que lo que veía era real.

Al perder el aire, Betty se pronto en su pecho mientras le seguía abrazando - ¿por qué razón gritaste mi nombre? – preguntó curiosa, mientras le acarició el cabello con cariño.

A lo que Simon callo, bajo su mirada, decidiendo no responder, no quería que se preocupase más, tenía mucho miedo de perderle.

- Está bien Simon, no tienes que decirme si no quieres. – dijo apartándose con una sonrisa.

- No es eso Betty, es que no tiene importancia, enserio – contestó en tono suave mientras levanto un poco su mirar forzando una sonrisa.

Betty había decidido mudarse con Simon a eso de algunas semanas, con la excusa de que ya no quedaba mucho para su boda, ellos dormían juntos pero Simon la respetaba y siempre guardo distancia.

- Oye Simon, ¿no será que te incomoda que yo esté aquí?, digo… porque quizás fue apresurado de mi parte venirme a vivir contigo - preguntó algo triste, tomándole de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos para reconocer su honestidad.

- No Betty, nada de eso, me gusta mucho dormir y despertar a tú lado - respondió con voz más relajada para no preocuparle.

- Ups… ya es tarde, me tengo que ir – dijo Betty mirando su reloj, se arregló, vistió, se le acercó y despidió con un beso en la mejilla – adiós amor, me voy al trabajo, cuídate.

- Ok tú también, que te valla bien – agregó Simon despidiéndose con su mano.

En ese momento, Simon solo se recostó mirando el techo perdido pensamiento. En eso tomó una decisión – no puedo permitirme perderle, ella lo es todo para mí – se dijo angustiado, se levantó, se arregló y bajo en dirección a su laboratorio.

Simon Petrikov era un inventor de fama mundial, con grandes aportes a la ciencia moderna. Vivió una dura infancia colmada por las guerras, la delincuencia y los constantes asesinatos.

Él vivía en una ciudad muy conflictiva, en una choza con sus padres, era muy feliz a pesar de la pobreza por la que pasaban, ya que sus padres le brindaron mucho amor, pero esto no duro por mucho porque ya con sus cortos diez años se quedó huérfano, esto porque sus padres fueron víctimas de un bombardeo por la guerra civil que se libró en ese tiempo.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad Simon dejó el orfanato para empezar su carrera como inventor, esta idea la tomó en honor a su padre, el cual le construía sus propios juguetes.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que lo reconociesen y emprendiera oficialmente a los 20 años con su propia empresa inventora, volviéndose muy respetado por los ciudadanos. En la actualidad tiene 25 años.

Simon quedo traumado por su dura infancia, pero esto lo colmo cuando hace algunas semana empezó a soñar constantemente con bombardeos, cosa que nunca le avía ocurrido. Con este miedo repentino de un posible ataque, construyo su propia fortaleza anti bombas en el sótano de su casa, donde incluyo un laboratorio, en el cual actualmente trabaja.

Betty que en un principio era su empleada, se transformó rápidamente en su persona de confianza y próximamente en su prometida. Simon dejo a Betty de jefe de su empresa cuando decidió quedarse en su laboratorio de casa.

Simon tomo su sueño como una visión, un aviso, algo que ocurriría y no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Gracias a su amor por la ciencia ficción, a la que dedico muchos de sus inventos, se empeñó en realizar un proyecto de un objeto que le permita combatir este problema que le aquejaba.

El diseño era de una corona con puntas, la cual le permitía dominar todo lo helado casi así como "súper poderes". Aquí dispuso todo su tiempo y recursos, pero guardo discreción, ya que no quería parecer un loco, ni incomodar a Betty.

Él estaba decidido a cambiar el futuro, no le importaba a cual costo fuese, solo quería ser feliz con su amada y nadie ni la propia muerte se lo impediría - todo por ti Betty, todo por ti… – se dijo decidido, antes de disponerse a trabajar.

* * *

**El comienzo de la obsesión, el inicio del descuido por quien más amas…**

"**Dejen "review"**


	2. El Regalo

**Capítulo 2: El regalo.**

El mejor regalo es el que se hace con el corazón, aquel que deja más que un sentimiento, su valor perdura por sobre la eternidad. Regresando 6 años atrás para presenciar el nacimiento de una futura gran heroína.

Flashback

_En el hospital central de la ciudad; La alegría se sentía en el aire, una sensación de bienestar y la calidad de una bienvenida. Allí solo los tres al salir la enfermera._

- Uua uuaañ – se oyó el típico llanto de una bebe recién nacida.

_- Es muy hermosa… – dijo el padre, Hunson Abadeer mientras acariciaba con ternura su pequeña y delicada cabeza._

_- Sí que lo es… – agregó la madre, Elizabeth cariñosamente abrazando a su bebe._

_- ¿Y… qué nombre le pondremos a ella? – preguntó con dulce voz y una sonrisa pegada al rostro._

_- M… Marceline, me gusta Marceline – respondió con la misma sonrisa sin quitarle la vista mientras le mecía en sus brazos._

_- Marceline… suena hermoso mi amor – comentó y acercándose para besar a su mujer._

_Se separó al rato - entonces ese será su nombre, mi querida Marceline… - le alzó - ¿te gusta Marcy? este será tu nombre._

_- Hehehe – rió la pequeña Marcy._

Fin del flashback

Hacia un día muy cálido y a la vez muy tranquilo, el clima era agradable, los pájaros piaban y se creó una agradable brisa. En eso sonó un timbre, uno de una escuela. Todos presentes en el salón, mientras la profesora tomaba asistencia.

- Marceline Abadeer… Marceline Abadeer… ¡Marceline! Despierta y responde la lista – dijo la profesora, enfadada.

Marceline se encontraba recostada en su pupitre con los brazos alrededor. Pero despertó en el acto con baba en un costado de su boca, se levantó con sus ojos semicerrados – aaah… lo ciento profesora – dijo Marcy con voz tímida y delicada.

De pronto sus compañeros comenzaron a reír burlándose de ella, apuntándole con el dedo y gritándole groserías.

- ¡Cállense! – gritó enfadada. Si había algo que no soportaba era que se rieran de ella.

- ¡Ya basta chicos déjenla tranquila o los castigare a todos! – alzó con enojo su voz.

Pero ellos no pararon de reír así que la profesora decidió castigar al curso completo.

Al llegar la tarde sonó a campana para salir; Marcy tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la salida, pero justo en la puerta, la profesora la llamó.

– Marceline, ¿puedes venir unos minutos? – dijo llamándole con su mano.

- Ooh… ok – asistió Marcy con algo de duda mientras se le acercaba – sí, dígame señorita – dijo cordialmente.

- ¿Qué te sucede Marceline? - preguntó preocupada apoyándose en un pupitre.

- ¿A qué se refiere señorita? - respondió todavía más extrañada.

- Bueno, es que, como siempre te veo sola y durmiendo en clases… ¿Es que acaso tienes algún problema? - volvió a preguntar con la intención de ayudar.

En eso, Marcy cambia rápidamente su cara y se enfada - ¡es que no me caen bien ninguno de mis compañeros, solo son unos tarados, además me gusta dormir! ¿¡Hay algún problema con eso!? – Exclamó Marcy.

- M… no está bien Marcy – agregó preocupada cruzada de brazos - tienes que tener amistades, sino terminaras sola, no está bien que te portes así, mejor llamare a tu madre.

- No, no señorita, lo ciento... no llame a mi madre, le prometo que me hare de amigos y pondré más atención en clases.

- Eeh… - suspiró - está bien, pero recuerda que si tienes algún problema puedes decirme.

- Este… si está bien, adiós y cuídese señorita – contestó forzando la sonrisa algo apurada por irse, despidiéndose de ella con su mano y salió por la puerta.

- Ok tu igual, adiós – le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió con la mano en alto.

Marcy era una niña solitaria que no le agradaba la gente, pero todo esto cambiaba cuando estaba con su madre, ella pasaba todo el día jugando con Marcy, le enseñaba valores, le curaba cuando se hería, le trataba con comprensión y cariño, siempre entregándole mucho amor, por lo que se convirtió en su ejemplo y modelo a seguir.

Fuera de la escuela una niña repitiente Mandy, 3 años más grande que Marceline, la intimidaba - oye mocosa donde vas tan apresurada – le gritó con enfado estorbándole el paso.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Marcy asustada.

- ¡Dame tu dinero tonta! – alzó la voz con autoridad, extendiendo el brazo.

- No... No tengo - retrocedió unos pasos.

Entonces Mandy le arrebato la mochila – ¡ya veremos! – gritó con una sonrisa malvada – cuando revisó se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no traía dinero, por lo que arrojó su mochila al suelo, se acercó a ella y la empujó, dejándola caer al pavimento, donde se raspó la rodilla, esta comenzó a sangrar - eso te enseñara – dijo enojada, señalándole con su dedo, luego salió corriendo.

Marcy se levantó con los ojos llorosos, apretó sus puños con impotencia. No quería llorar pero ya no soportaba las humillaciones. Sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada tomó sus cosas y tan solo corrió a casa.

Al llegar, Marcy secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, abrió la cerradura con las llaves y entró lentamente por la puerta.

- ¡Mamá ya llegue! – alzó la voz amigablemente.

- Hola Marcy, ¿qué tal tu día? – dijo Elizabeth respondiendo a su llamar con una alegre sonrisa.

- Hehe… ¿mami porque estas tan feliz? – preguntó evadiendo una respuesta.

- ¿Que acaso lo olvidaste? – preguntó extrañada, ocultando lo brazos tras la espalda.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le miró con una sonrisa dudosa.

- ¡De tu cumpleaños! - alzó su voz.

- Aah... Eso hehe, pero aún falta 1 semana.

- Oh... ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no quieres tu regalo? Jeje - dijo Elizabeth entre risas.

- ¿¡Regalo!? Jeje claro dame, dame regalo wuju...

- Aquí tienes Marcy... con todo mi amor - le entregó un osito de peluche hecho con sus propias manos, era de color marrón y tenía dos ojos de botones.

- Woo... es hermoso mami, te quiero mucho – dijo emocionada, se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Y bien... ¿Qué tal si le pones un nombre? - preguntó tomándola de la cintura y la alzó en sus brazos.

- M… Hambo suena bien – abrazó a su osito.

- Okey hehe... – rió y le apretó más contra ella - prométeme que lo cuidaras, ¿está bien? - dijo sonriente.

- Si mami... te prometo que siempre lo cuidare.

- Te quiero Marcy - agregó con suave y cariñosa voz, le abrazó.

- Yo también te quiero mami – consintió y se aferró a su hombro.

En eso, Elizabeth sintió un fluido correr por su pierna, se separa de ella y de inmediato observó que aquel fluido que brotaba provenía de la pierna de Marcy – Ooh… ¿Marcy que te paso? – preguntó preocupada. Salió a buscar el botiquín.

- No te preocupes mami, solo es un rasguño – dijo intentando tranquilizarle.

Al volver le sentó en el sofá y le extendió la pierna - ¿quién te hiso esto? – agregó extrañada, mientras le hacía curación.

- No nadie mami, fui yo quien me caí – respondió fingiendo calma para no levantar sospechas.

En ella ambas quedaron en silencio, Marcy le observó y se maravilló por su ternura y comprensión, siempre preocupada, tratando de ser la mejor madre para ella.

- Listo, ya paro de sangrar, ten más cuidado para la próxima ¿ok? – vendó su rodilla.

- Ok… no te preocupes – forzó la sonrisa cerrando sus ojos – gracias…

- De nada, soy tu madre… te cuidare siempre, recuerda eres mi niñita – le despeinó su cabello tiernamente.

- Hehehe si mami, tu niñita… te quiero mucho – se abalanzó y le abrazó.

- También yo Marcy… también yo… - consintió y acarició su cabeza.


	3. Todo Por Ti

**Capítulo 3: Todo por ti.**

Viernes; Mientras tanto, el padre de Marcy (Hunson Abadeer) trabajaba como loco en una empresa de inventores, la Segunda mejor del mundo.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo calurosamente a sus compañeros.

- Hola Hunson ¿cómo te va? – Pregunta uno de sus amigos. – Ooh, te vez terrible. – Dijo al mirarle.

Tenía sus ojos decaídos, con ojeras y una cara que daba sueño. - Bien, no me quejo, hehe… - Se frotó la nuca con su mano.

En ese momento, se oyen unos pasos, de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe. - ¿¡Que hacen riendo!? ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! – Grito con furia Hakai Zetsumetsu, el jefe. Entonces, todos quedaron callados y volvieron al trabajo rápidamente, asustados. Al jefe no le parecía gustar que perdiesen el tiempo. -¡Hunson! – Gritó llamándole.

Si… señor, dígame. – Dijo asustado, acercándose a él y mirándole. Hakai era Alto, delgado, pelo castaño, piel pálida, ojos negros y acusadores, vestía de traje y pantalones color negro.

- Otra vez tarde Hunson. – Dijo con voz suave, pero mirándole enojado.

- Lo ciento jefe, es que, me amanecí toda la noche con el trabajo que me dio. – Dijo calmado, bajando la mirada.

- M… te has salvado. – Dijo sonriendo malévolamente. – Esta bien, ¡Tu! – Apunta con su dedo, hacia un trabajador sin razón.

- ¿Yo…? – Pregunta con voz tímida, asustado.

- Si tú, ¡Estas despedido! – Grita enojado.

- Pero… Pero, ¿Por qué? – Pregunta muy extrañado.

- Hunson llego tarde y al parecer no puedo despedirle, alguien tiene que pagar. – Dijo burlándose.

- ¿Pero por qué lo despide sin razón? – Pregunta Hunson, defendiéndolo.

- ¡Tú te callas! – Le grita con autoridad. - ¡Quizás no te pueda despedir porque eres vital para mi proyecto, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas privilegios! – Alzó la voz en tono amenazante. – Hay de ustedes si los vuelvo a sorprender holgazaneando. – Dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – Se pregunta Hunson.

- No es tu culpa, él siempre es así de odioso. – Dijo su amigo, quien se le acerca y pone la mano sobre su hombro.

- Amigo, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar esto, cada vez me manda más y más trabajo. – Dijo con impotencia.

- ¿Has pensado en renunciar? – Pregunta con duda.

- Si, muchas veces, pero hoy en día es tan difícil conseguir trabajo, además tengo una familia que depende de mí. – Responde bajando la mirada.

- Si…, bien me voy, cuídate y te consejo que vallar rápido a tu oficina, no hagas enfadar el jefe. – Dijo mientras se iba.

Al llegar la tarde; Hunson trabajaba duro en su oficina, resolviendo los últimos detalles de la presentación. En eso su jefe entra. - ¡Oye Hunson! - Grito con una mirara fría.

- Sh... Si, dígame señor - dice intentando no irritarlo.

- Trae los archivos, la conferencia empieza en breve - Responde más calmado.

- oo... ok - Dijo mientras se queda paralizado.

- ¡Pero ya! - Grita al ver que no reacciona.

Más tarde en la conferencia. - ¿Aquí estamos todos…? Bien, buenas tardes damas y caballeros del ejército, os quiero ir al grano y mostrarles mis proyectos, que derribaran a la competencia y principalmente a la empresa de Simon Petrikov, os dejo con Hunson quien le explicara de que se trata - Dijo mientras le sede la palabra.

- Buenas tardes, el primer proyecto se llama, El Lich: habla de un casco que nos permitirá controlar nuestro cerebro a voluntad, sacando el máximo provecho a nuestras habilidades mentales, con esto tendremos acceso a cosas inimaginables; El otro proyecto, es un ejército se súper humanos, a través de una inyección, que alterara su ADN, brindándole habilidades que incluso no posea. Bla, bla, bla…

Al terminar la conferencia; Habla el General - ¡Esto es un chiste!, nos ofrece cosas que salen de un cuento de hadas, jamás tendrá nuestro dinero para financiar con algo tan peligroso y estúpido. – Dijo furioso.

- Pe… pero señor, esto los ayudara – Dijo Hakai extrañado.

- No, su mente está mal y lo voy a poner en vigilancia siquiátrica, vámonos - Se marchan todos del cuarto.

Hakai baja la mirada con decepción y rabia, no lo podía creer, el deseaba que su invento tuviese vida y nadie se lo iría a impedir, a todo costo quería conseguir su objetivo. Entonces retiró a su oficina.

Más tarde; Antes de salir del trabajo, Hakai para a Hunson - ¡Oye Hunson! – Le gritó antes de que se dispusiera a irse.

- ¿Qué ocurre jefe? – Dijo dudoso volteándose.

- Te tengo una sorpresa - Dijo con voz seria.

- ¿Y cuál sería esa sorpresa? - Contestó extrañado.

- Te voy a ascender – Respondió con una sonrisa algo malévola.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Enserio…? Y ¿Por qué? – sorprendido sin creer lo que oía.

- bueno, eh decidido que me has ayudado lo suficiente y ya era tiempo que te recompensara, ahora como tu nuevo trabajo estarás a mi lado en mi siguiente proyecto, así que te quiero ver puntualmente el jueves, a las 10:00 pm pase lo que pase, ¡no llegues tarde! – Terminó esas palabras y se retiró despidiéndose con una sonrisa malévola.

Hunson estaba muy extrañado, será cierto, su jefe lo asciende o solo será una broma que le quería gastar, pero él decide creerle por el momento. De pronto se acuerda - Uuh no, ¡El jueves es el cumpleaños de Marceline!, no puedo dejarla sola, m… bueno estoy seguro de que Marcy entenderá – Dijo lamentándose.

Al llegar a casa; Hunson se encuentra con una escena adorable, era Marcy y Elisabeth recostadas en su cama, al parecer se quedaron dormidas esperándole, él sonríe y prefiere no decir nada para no arruinar el momento, pero en eso Marcy despierta.

- Pa… Papi, llegaste – Dijo con suave voz, corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Si querida Marcy, ¿cómo están? – Dijo alegre, mientras la levanta con sus brazos.

- Bien hehe… - Dijo mientras ríe.

Lo que hizo despertar a Elisabeth - Hola querido, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - Pregunta frotándose los ojos con sus manos.

- Bien, les tengo una sorpresa… ¿Están listas? ¡Me ascendieron! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Ooh que bien, por fin reconocen tu esfuerzo – Dijo Elizabeth con alegría.

- Ese es mi papi – Dijo Marcy abrazándolo más fuerte.

Entonces Elizabeth se une y entre todos se abrazan - las quiero mucho a las dos, yo daría todo por ustedes - Dijo Hunson apretándolas más hacia él.

- Nosotras también te queremos – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Marcy y Elizabeth.

* * *

EL AUTOR AGRADECE SU LECTURA E INVITA A ACOMPAÑARLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	4. Perdida

**Capítulo 4: Perdida.**

Al día siguiente, ya era sábado por los que Hunson pudo descansar, luego de dormir bien decide no perder tiempo ya que el savia que no podía estar en el cumpleaños de Marcy, por lo que decide pasar todo el fin de semana con ella y Elizabeth.

- ¿Chicas, que les parece si vamos a pasear por el campo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Que buena idea querido. - Dijo Elizabeth.

- Si papi vamos al campo. - Dijo Marcy emocionada.

Llegando al campo; De inmediato Marcy se subió a los juego que había para los niños, el cual su madre la acompaño, mientras que su padre terminaba unos archivos para el trabajo.

Hunson no podía hacer nada, el trabajo lo estaba estresando, y veía como Marcy y Elizabeth se divertían, en ese momento se le paso por la cabeza renunciar, pero él sabía que no podía, era su responsabilidad mantener a su familia.

Al rato Elizabeth se le ha cercó – Hunson, deja ya el trabajo, ven con migo y con Marcy - Dijo intentando animarlo.

- Pero querida... es que el jefe me ascendió, por lo tanto más responsabilidades, tengo que estar pendiente, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, solo me queda… - En eso su esposa lo interrumpe, tapándole la boca con su dedo.

- ahs... no digas más, por unos momento olvida que tienes trabajo y ven – Le dijo con dulce voz, ofreciéndole la mano de apoyo para levantarse.

Entonces él acepta y se levanta, ya nada le importaba solo quería estar con ellas. Entonces Marcy, Hunson y Elizabeth pasaron un día inolvidable, jugaron, rieron, se divirtieron como nunca, Hunson se sacó todo el estrés y por primera vez en muchos años se sentía libre. Marcy por otra parce parte corría muy feliz y animada, se calló algunas veces, pero su mamá siempre estuvo allí para curarla.

Al caer la noche; Se fueron del campo, en eso pasaron cerca de un edificio donde al otro lado del vidrio habían televisores sintonizando las noticias, cuyo encabezado decía "el empresario Simon Petrikov se ha vuelto loco", lo que hiso que Elizabeth despertara curiosidad y quedose a escuchar.

- ¡corran, refúgiense, no queda mucho tiempo un gran terror se aproxima!, uno inimaginable, ¡la raza humana no volverá a ser la misma…! Betty si estas escuchando, solo quiero pedirte perdón, y decirte que te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti… por favor vuelve conmigo… - Dijo mientras llora Simon Petrikov.

Al terminar esas palabras se va, mientras tanto Elizabeth al oírle queda aterrada, lo que él dijo le llego al corazón, de pronto siente el temor de perder a Marcy y Hunson, un sentimiento que nunca se habría imaginado sentir.

- ¿Oye Hunson? - Dijo Elizabeth llamándole.

- Dime Elizabeth – Dijo atento, mientras sostenía a Marcy en sus hombros.

- Hace mucho que no compramos municiones para el refugio - Comenta asustada.

- Bueno, es que, las ultimas guerras fueron hace ya mucho, la gente ni se preocupa por los refugios - Efectivamente después de la segunda guerra mundial no tuvieron muchos conflictos, de los más recordados una guerra civil cobrada hace más de 15 años en la que murieron los padres de Simon.

- Pero querido nunca se sabe, la gente siempre planea algún modo de destruir la paz sin pensar en los demás... y ciento miedo – Dijo triste, mirándole a los ojos.

- Bueno, que no se hable más, esta noche vamos por municiones, ¿Así te sentirás mejor? - Le responde para tranquilizarla.

- Ok gracias querido, no podría soportar la idea de perderlos - Le dice cariñosamente

Efectivamente esa noche Hunson se preocupó de las municiones, para tranquilizar a Elizabeth, aunque él no creyese de verdad.

* * *

Al llegar el domingo; Hunson solo pensaba en pasar todo el día con su esposa e hija, por lo que decide salir temprano al parque central de la ciudad, donde decidieron quedarse a almorzar.

- ¿Mami, puedo ir a jugar al columpio? - Dijo Marcy poniendo una carita de pena, con ojos grandes.

- Termina primero tu almuerzo, hehe. – Respondió, mientras rió del rostro que ponía Marcy.

- Hehehe ok, es tan divertido aquí... que quisiera quedarme para siempre divirtiéndome con ustedes – Dijo con una sonrisa Marcy.

- Si..., a nosotros también. – Responden al mismo tiempo Hunson y Elizabeth.

- Listo... ya termine me voy a jugar hehehe. – dice Marcy y sale corriendo a jugar.

- Ok..., querido ve con ella yo estoy cansada. - dice mirándole fijamente.

- Ok... mi amor, no te preocupes. – Dijo Hunson y va con ella.

Se alejaron una gran distancia ya que almorzaron cerca de unos árboles y el lugar de juego estaba más alejado para que las persones pudiesen relajarse, en eso Elizabeth se recuesta mirando al cielo y el hermoso paisaje la enamoró, la escena mostraban las hojas y ramas de los árboles muy coloridos y brillando por la luz del sol, en eso una de las personar que también estaba recostada, coloca la radio donde se oye una transmisión de emergencia, alertando a las personas.

- Ccoo corr aan, alejj nse dd el centro, ¡ayuda! – Se escuchaba mientras hacía interferencia.

Entonces Elizabeth reacciona, de pronto observa en el cielo una luz que venía directo hacia donde ella estaba, entonces ella se levanta y sale corriendo, no ve a Hunson ni a Marcy - ¡Marcy, Hunson corran! - Gritó aterrorizada.

En eso Hunson la escucha y voltea, quedando en "shock", observó como Elizabeth y mucha más gente más, corrían porqué encima de ellos se observaban aviones de guerra bombardeando la ciudad e iban directo hacia ellos.

- ¡Elizabeth…! – Gritó con fuerzas, mientras comenzó a llorar.

- ¡mami! –Gritó sorprendida Marcy.

La escena era espantosa, las bombas bajando detrás de toda esa gente que estaban aterradas, no había nada que hacer, era cuestión de segundos para que todos ellos muriesen, Elizabeth mira a Hunson y Marceline, mientras una lagrima baja por su mejilla hasta caer al suelo. - Los amos Chicos – susurra con una voz seca.

La explosión fue gigantesca muchos murieron de inmediato, la ciudad ardió, el fuego arrasaba todo los árboles, el cielo se nublo y los ríos se tiñeron de "rojo carmesí", Hunson alcanzo a ocultar a Marcy en sus brazos, pero el impacto sacudió la tierra, lo que hiso que cayesen al suelo inconscientes.

Al rato después - señor..., señor... despierte. – Dijo un militar mientras lo mueve de un lado al otro.

- eeh, ¿qué paso? – Pregunta confundido, pero de inmediato se acuerda de la horrible escena en que muere Elisabeth y se hecha a llorar abrazando a Marcy con fuerzas. – ¡Elizabeth! – Gritó mientras no para de llorar.

Marcy no puede hablar por lo que solo deja corres sus lágrimas.

- Elizabeth, no… no… no no ¡NO! Ella no está muerta ella está allí ¡está allí! – Gritó mientras llora sin control.

- Señor cálmese..., lamento lo sucedido pero no hay más sobrevivientes, lo ciento. – Dijo bajando la mirada, dando sus condolencias.

- No..., no ella esta con vida yo ¡lo sé! – Gritó sin querer resignarse.

- Cálmese señor... ella ya no está, ¡no está! Así que cálmese, tome a su hija y ¡lárguese de aquí! Vallan a refugiarse, no haga esto más difícil – Mientras lo toma de los hombros y los sacude intentando que reaccione.

- Oo… ok – Respondió asustado, mientras de a poco asimila la dolorosa realidad, entonces toma a Marcy en brazos y sale corriendo donde los militares estaban sacando a las gentes de los edificios.

- ¡Espera papi, no te olvides de mama! - Grito Marcy con todas sus fuerzas, mientas caen sus lágrimas.

* * *

EL AUTOR AGRADECE SU LECTURA E INVITA A ACOMPAÑARLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	5. No Me Abandones

**Capítulo 5: No Me Abandones.**

Regresando con Simon Petrikov en un recuerdo de 4 semanas atrás de lo sucedido con Elizabeth, esto porque las 2 historias están entrelazadas.

Regresando 2 semanas atrás; Simon había puesto todo su empeño en la construcción de la Corona, trabajaba sin descanso y "lo que comenzó con el objetivo de no separarse de Betty, se convirtió en lo que le alejaba de ella", ya casi ni hablaban, tampoco se veían e incluso no dormían juntos, él pasaba todo el día en su laboratorio, "se encerró creyendo en que lo que hacía estaba bien, que al final él y ella nunca se separarían", llegando a enloquecer. Betty se había convertido en la obsesión de Simon, no le importaba nada más, "pero estaba logrando que ella creyese que ya no le interesaba".

- Bien ya han pasado 2 meses desde que comencé este proyecto, ya he logrado establecer control de la "creación de hielo por la humedad" y aquí va la primera prueba. - Simon crea un pequeño incendio en su laboratorio intencionalmente, para ver si puede detenerlo.

Apunta directo con su mano hacia el fuego, luego de unos segundos logra que la humedad se vuelva nieve haciendo un barrido del principio del fuego hasta el final apagándolo. – Bien... todo salió de lo mejor... – Pero, de pronto se descontrola y empieza a arrojar nieve por todas partes. – ¿qué sucede? – Se dijo asustado, mientras intenta quitarse la corona, la arroja lejos. – No puede ser... ¿esto intento controlarme?, será mejor que la arregle. – Dijo extrañado.

En eso. - Simon ven a dormir, ya es tarde. – Le dijo Betty golpeando la puerta.

- Este... si, ya voy. – Responde sin poner atención.

- Ook... – Betty se devuelve a la cama decepcionada, al llegar se recuesta, pero no puede dormir y decide ponerse a pensar. - Ya falta tan poco para la boda, pero... ya no sé si quiero casarme..., él ya no se interesa por mí... – Se dijo a sí misma, mientras se hecha a llorar, hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente; Betty se despierta y ve que no está Simon a su lado, al parecer nunca subió, lo que le hiso sentir triste, entonces baja a desayunar y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la puerta del laboratorio de Simon estaba abierta, así que su curiosidad le gano y entro, Simon nunca había dejado que Betty entrara, lo que hiso que su curiosidad aumentara, al entrar baja las escaleras y observa que todo estaba oscuro, solo avía una luz apuntando hacia corona encerrada en un cubículo de vidrio. – ¿qué es esto? – Se preguntó, mientras se acerca a encender las demás luces. Para su sorpresa se encuentra con que el cuarto estaba lleno de fotografías de ella, pegadas en cada rincón, las que tenían rallado con marcador rojo, diciendo: nunca nos separaran, tu y yo por siempre, nunca te dejare, etc. Lo que le hiso aterrarse, era ya un exceso, ella pensó lo peor, "tratándolo de psicópata".

En eso Simon llega. - Be… Betty, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le pregunta confundido.

- Este… yo vi abierto y entre… pero explícame que significa esto. – Apuntando a la corona.

- Ooh eso... es lo que nos permitirá resistir los bombardeos. Contesta animado. - Pero todavía me falta mucho..., cuando esté listo nadie nos podrá separar haha. – Dijo riendo, tomando la corona.

- Pero… pero Simon que te pasa tú no eres así. – Dijo asustada rodeándolo e intentando llegar a las escaleras.

- Nunca nos separaran... - Vuelve a decir fríamente.

Betty se aleja más y corre por las escaleras hasta la salida - ¡Simon no estás bien! - Quitó terreada, mientras corre hasta salir de la casa, donde Simon la persiguió.

- ¿Dónde vas Betty? Recuerda tú y yo por siempre. – Dijo mientras la agarra del brazo.

- No Simon, estás mal – Se suelta. - Ya no puedo seguir así…, de… debemos terminar. – Dijo con miedo.

- ¡No nadie nos separara, nunca! – Le grita Simon.

- ¡Se acabó Simon..., terminamos! – Grita desahogándose, comenzando a llorando y se va corriendo.

Pero Simon estaba inconsciente, no estaba en sí, luego de eso no dice palabra alguna y vuelve a su laboratorio.

* * *

Este capítulo fue solo recordando un poco lo sucedido, esto para explicar el siguiente.


	6. Vuelve Conmigo

**Ahora avanzamos 2 semanas más del capítulo anterior, quedando a tan solo 1 día de lo sucedido con Elizabeth.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Vuelve Conmigo.**

Sábado; Simon había terminado su proyecto y quedose dormido en su laboratorio luego de haberse amanecido día y noche. Al despertar, Simon cae en una depresión sin saber bien porque, estaba muy confundido, sale de su laboratorio, se acerca a la sala de centro, donde estaba la tv prendida, cae en su sofá cansado, en eso alcanza a leer el encabezado que aparecía en la tv en el canal de las noticias.

"La Empresa de Simon se ha ido a la quiebra", esto le llamo la atención y comienza a escuchar. - Así es, La empresa de Simon, que había sido la mejor por 5 años seguidos, se ha ido a la quiebra, esto luego de que Simon desapareciera, y la jefa actual Betty, renunciara a eso de 1 semana, la cual no quiso hacer comentarios, pero todos piensan que ella aparentemente había terminado su compromiso con él - Dijo el locutor, mientras muestran un vídeos de Betty llorando.

Estas palabras llegaron en lo más profundo de su corazón, no lo puede creer, de pronto recuerda la escena en que Betty se iba y lo dejaba. A él no le importaba perder toda su empresa, él la amaba con todo su corazón.

De pronto cae al suelo tomándose con sus brazos y se hecha a llorar. – No, nooooo! Betty aaah, nooo. – Decía mientras lloraba descontroladamente. Se mantuvo así un buen rato, se sentía horrible, se empezó a acordar de como el la rechazaba, cosa que ella no se merecía.

En eso su llanto cesa, se levanta y seca sus lágrimas. – Voy a pedirle perdón a Betty, le diré que me equivoqué y expresarte todo lo que siento por ella. – Se dijo decidido, se arregla, y va corriendo hacia la salida, en eso oye una transmisión proveniente de su laboratorio, al parecer su corona tomo la señal de una conversación, con la curiosidad entra y lo que escucha lo impacta.

- To… todos los pilotos en… po…sición, todo ya está lis…to. – Se oyó con interferencia.

- Muy bien pronto podre…mos arrasar con toda la ciu…dad, prepárense que atacaremos en… a… m… - La transmisión se corta.

- ¡Donde, donde! Mierda – Dijo acongojado, mientras sacude la corona. – esto no lo puedo permitir. – Se dijo asustado, mientras sale de la casa, dejando la corona tirada.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad. - ¡Hay vienen, no pierdan tiempo y prepárense! – Gritó Simon agitado, alertando a la gente.

- Esta loco, solo quieres asustar, ha de estar tomado. – Susurraba la gente.

Había mucha gente, ya que en el centro de la ciudad había un parque enorme, donde la gente se acumulada muy seguido, cuando Simon comienza a alertarles, la gente comenzó a acercarse, en ello estaba un camarógrafo, el cual estaba transmitiendo en vivo.

- Tienen que escucharme..., vendrán a bombardear la ciudad, no es seguro salir a las calles. - Dijo alterado. Pero era inútil la gente no le hacía caso, él no se rindió y mando un mensaje para todos aquellos que estaba escuchando. - Corran, refúgiense, no queda mucho tiempo, un gran terror se aproxima a la ciudad..., uno inimaginable, ¡la raza humana no volverá a ser la misma…! Betty si estas escuchando, solo quiero pedirte perdón, y decirte que te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti… por favor vuelve conmigo… - Pero la gente seguía tratándole de loco, no había caso que siguiese - Betty, perdóname. – Dijo una última vez, llorando y se va corriendo a su casa.

- Ya lo ve ustedes aquí, Simon alertando a la gente sobre el fin del mundo, de un supuesto ataque, no podría darles detalles, lo que si les diré que acabamos de perder a uno de nuestros mejores inventores, algunos le creerán loco, yo creo que tienes sus sazones, me despido como de sus admiradores. . Dijo el Locutor decepcionado.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte; Estaba Betty, viendo la tv, muy triste y oye todo lo que Simon decía – ooh Simon, porque… porque… ¡porque no puedo olvidarte! – Se dijo triste, mientras se pone a llorar, "porque la verdad no quería dejarle".


	7. Locura

hHehe casi me congo a llorar haciendo esta capitulo T-T

**Ahora regresamos a la actualidad.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Locura.**

Domingo; Simon se encuentra mejor. - Bien… otro día de sufrimiento…, no puedo vivir sin ella… - Se dijo frente al espejo de su baño. - Lo bueno… es que me ha dado otra oportunidad… ¡y no la desperdiciare! – Dijo muy decidido.

Al parecer Betty habría tomado contacto con Simon el día de ayer, en la noche y habían quedado de acuerdo para verse en el Parque, el más grande de la ciudad, esto porque Betty no quería arriesgarse, pensando que Simon pudiese hacer una locura.

Más tarde, en el parque; Betty se encuentra con él. El parque era hermoso, "no solo físicamente sino mentalmente", esto porque era el parque en donde se conocieron y donde tuvieron su primera cita.

- Hola… Simon. – Dijo de manera muy fría y con algo de temor.

- Hola Betty. – Dijo exaltado.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Pregunta dudosa, sin mirarle a la cara.

- No muy bien… desde que terminamos – Contesto triste, bajando la mirada apenado.

- ¡No digas tontería! – Le grita alzando la voz enfadada.

- Pe… pe… pero, pensé que… - Dijo confundido.

- No Simon… nosotros solo quedamos de acuerdo, en que te entregaría los papeles de mi renuncia…, además venia por una recomendación. – Le dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

- Ok… lo ciento, no quise incomodarte – Dijo triste. - Aquí tienes. – Ella le entrega la carta de recomendación, mientras que Betty le entrega su renuncia. – Apenas pueda hare oficial tu renuncia. – Le dijo conteniéndose.

- Buenas tardes, Señor Simon Petrikov… fue un placer. – Se despidió con voz fría.

- Buenas tardes… Señorita Betty – En eso, Betty se da vuelta y camina alejándose de él, pero Simon la toma de su brazo suavemente, para no incomodar. – sé que no servirá de nada pero escucha…, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no quise hacerte daño, lamento todas las veces que te hice sufrir, tú no te lo merecías, la única excusa que tengo es que… "enloquecí por ti" te veía en todos lados, no quería perderte, perdóname por favor, sé que no te merezco. – Termina esas palabras y Betty se suelta.

- Dices… que me amas, siempre me juraste amor, pero nunca estuviste cuando te necesite, me rechazaste una y otra vez, estuve dispuesta a abandonar mi casa por estar contigo, por hacer que superes tu miedo. – Dijo de espaldas, mientras comienza a llorar. – ¡Y ahora quieres que te perdone! – Le grita y sale corriendo.

Él queda perplejo, pero ella tenía razón. – ¡Te amo Betty y siempre te amare, nunca lo olvides! – Le grita con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que ella solo pudiese saberlo.

Ella solo siguió corriendo, pero el dolor la derroto, sin poder parar de llorar mientras se alejaba de él, en eso se oye un estruendo en el cielo, lo que hace que ambos levanten la mirada, quedan en "shock" al ver que habían aviones bombardeando toda la ciudad, Betty que estaba más cerca tuvo mayor perspectiva le la escena, se veían edificios derivados y quemándose, la gente corría por todas partes descontroladas, mientras aquellos misiles arrasaban con la vida, el escenario era horrible, ella no se podía mover, le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza. – Él tenía razón… después de todo. – Dijo con un susurro, sonriendo, "entregándose a la muerte", mientras un misil impacta en una gran torre, que estaba al frente del parque, cayendo de inmediato.

Mientras allí quedose Simon tendido en el suelo, mareado, en eso se levanta sorprendido. – No… puede ser. – Dijo impactado, mientras intenta recordar, observando como estaba ardiendo aquel parque con la llamas, ríos llenos de sangre, "todo de pronto cambia color rojo carmesí." en eso comienza a recordar. – ¡Betty…! – Grita parándose, sale corriendo a ver si la encontraba. – ¡Betty… si puedes oírme dame una señal! – En eso escucha un ruido como de un tubo vibrando.

- Aquí… Simon… - se escucha un susurro.

Donde él se acerca y la observa, estaba mal herida, totalmente ensangrentada, un escombro de la torre le atrapo le mitad del cuerpo, ella no sentía dolor por el hecho de que su cuerpo se adormeció – ¡Betty…! Ya tranquila estoy aquí y no te dejare. – Le dijo asustado, mientras la toma de la espalda, en eso él se pone a llorar mirándola a los ojos.

- No… llores… - Dijo ella con voz muy suave, levantando su mano y acariciándole la cabeza.

- Te sacare de aquí. – Dijo él mientras grita por ayuda - ¡Auxilio, Ayúdenos!

- Shh…, calla…, no… Simon… vete de aquí, a mi… ya no me queda tiempo. – Le dijo mientras el humo del fuego comienza a adormecerlos. – Simon… perdóname por no creerte, debí haberlo hecho, "solo quiero que sepas… que te amo, y siempre te amaré" – Dijo con su último aliento.

- ¡No… no… no…! – Repite aterrado, sin poder creerlo, entonces toma a Betty y le da un gran beso, traspasándole su aire y cayendo al suelo totalmente adormecido.

En eso Betty da un suspiro, despertando gracias a Simon, lo mira y con todas sus fuerzas grita. – ¡Ayuda…!

De pronto un militar se acerca a la escena. – ¡Ooh por dios! Voy… – Dijo impactado, corriendo hacia ellos.

- Por favor… sálvelo, yo ya… no puedo, pero el todavía si… – Dijo con voz seca, ya sin fuerzas.

- Está bien, pero volveré e intentare sacarla. – Dijo tomando a Simon y colocándole en su hombro, se va.

Entonces Betty recostada susurra con sus últimos momentos de vida. – "Te amo Simon, yo… también… estoy… "loca por ti"… hehe – Se desmalla, cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El militar regresa el rato, pero ya era muy tarde, ella no tenía puntos vitales.

* * *

**Nota del Autor: pare que no queden dudas, el bombardeo que mato a Betty fue minutos antes de la muerte de Elizabeth, por eso lo de la transmisión radial.**


	8. No Tiene Sentido

**Aquí**** la ****continuación:**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: No Tiene Sentido.**

Lunes; Simon despierta confundido, en una cama, dentro de una gran carpa, muchas camas a su alrededor, postradas en ellas heridos, él se sienta en la cama, tocándose la cabeza con su mano, algo adormecido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? – Se preguntó confundido.

- Se desmallo, intoxicado por el humo del incendio, tuvo suerte de sobrevivir. – Contesta la enfermera, mientras se le acerca a tomarle el pulso de la mano.

- ¿Intoxicación, enserio? – Dijo confuso, intentando recordar. – Betty… - susurro triste.

- ¿Quién? – Pegunto, mientras lo pierde de vista. – ¡Oiga…! ¿¡Dónde va señor, todavía no está bien!? - Dijo preocupada.

Simon sigue caminando sin hacerle caso, fuera de aquella carpa, observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que estaba en una especie de campamento, muy lejos de la ciudad, una ciudad destruida, devastada y todavía incendiándose, ya a nadie le importaba, el solo quedose observando, le dolía ver que en la ciudad que creció, tuvo su primera novia y casi se casa, estuviese así. Un dolor entro en su corazón, mientras miraba con importancia, preguntándose. - ¿Por qué? – Con voz seca.

De pronto, se acerca a un oficial del ejército, que estaba parado a la entrada del campamento. – Buenos días, señor oficial. – Saluda con voz y mirada fría.

- Buenos días, ¿ya se siente mejor? – Se voltea, saluda y pregunta.

Él al verlo recuerda su rostro. – ¿Usted… Lo recuerdo de algún lado, acaso nos conocemos? – Le pregunto Simon extrañado, intentando recordarle.

- Si, yo fui quien respondió a sus gritos de auxilio. – Responde Con una mirada seria.

- ¿Usted… me salvo…? – balbuceo. - ¿Y… Betty? – Pregunta agitado.

- Lo ciento señor la señorita que lo acompañaba no sobrevivió, intentamos sacarle pero era imposible, el humo no nos dejaba acercarnos. – Responde bajando la mirada.

- Entiendo… - Dijo asimilando, apretando sus brazos.

- Señor, ¿Yo le podría pedir un gran favor? – Pregunta Simon con una mirada seria.

- Sí, claro… dime – Responde bajando su arma.

- ¿Usted me podría llevar a la ciudad? – Dijo fríamente.

- ¿Usted está loco? Esa ciudad está totalmente destruida, ¿qué va a hacer allá? – Dijo el oficial extrañado.

- Bueno… es que olvide algo, algo importante. – Responde distraído, con una mirada sin vida.

- Está bien, pero no esperare más de 30 minutos. – Entonces ambos suben a un carro del ejército y se van hacia la ciudad. Al llegar. – Solo 30 minutos, recuerde. – Dijo el oficial mostrando su reloj.

- M… - Se puso pensante unos segundos, mientras observa a la ciudad. – No oficial, gracias por todo, vallase de aquí, yo me las arreglare. – Dijo muy decidido.

- ¿Está seguro? – Pregunta preocupado.

- Si… muchas gracias, adiós. – Le contesto con una sonrisa, mientras sigue su camino.

Primero camina por las calles contemplando cadáveres, edificios destruidos, incendios, las deformaciones que dejaron los misiles en la tierra, todo esto le deprime, lo llena de impotencia.

Él solo siguió observando, sin sentir repulsión. Al llegar; Ve su casa, encuentra todo destruido, tirado, menos su refugio, al cual entrar, toma su corona y se dirige al parque.

Al llegar; Se acerca donde se encontraba Betty, se coloca su corona y empieza a apagar las llamas, que todavía quedaban, entonces utiliza todos su poderes para mover el escombro enorme que aplastaba a Betty, logra moverlo, toma a Betty en brazos y le hace una sepultura, donde la entierra. Al terminar, dice algunas palabras despidiéndose, triste, llorado.

Cerca de las 2:00 am; Simon había logrado extinguir la mayoría de los incendios, pero reconoce que era tarde, así que se queda a dormir en un hotel, el cual era el único en pie en toda la ciudad, y allí quedose a vivir, mientras cada día llenaba más y más la ciudad de nieve.

- Ya sin ella, no importa nada. – Se dijo triste, mientras roseaba toda la tierra de blanca nieve, solo quería olvidar. Sus lagrimares parecían ya no poder llorar más. – Deseo llorar Betty, pero no puedo pereciera que saque todo el llanto de mi ser. – Dijo mirando al cielo. – No quiero morir… porque si yo muero… tú mueres…, no quiero que mueras, aunque solo en mis pensamientos existas. Mi princesa… - Exclamo al cielo con voz seca, mirada fría y dolor en el alma.

* * *

si te gusta esta historia por favor recomiéndala, saludos :)


	9. El Cumpleaños de Marceline Parte 1

**Capitulo doble en recompensa de los dos últimos que estuvieron muy cortitos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: El Cumpleaños de Marceline Parte 1. **

Luego de la muerte de Elizabeth, Hunson y Marcy se refugiaron, constatando lesiones en el Hospital militar, la ciudad solo sufrió daño en su centro, por lo que ya el día **martes**, los trabajos se retomaron, los jóvenes volvieron a sus respectivos colegios, la ciudad callo en una estado de emergencia, nadie podía estar en la calle a eso de las 8:00pm, a excepción de algunos adultos que tenían que trabajar, ya que estaba lleno de la fuerza militar, tanques, aviones y helicópteros rondaban vigilando que no hubiesen más problemas.

**Jueves, **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Marceline, el primero que pasara sin su madre, Marcy estaba en clases, durmiendo como siempre, al terminar las clases tomas sus cosas y se va, ella todavía estaba triste, sostenía su osito del brazo, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre, por lo que nunca más se decidió separarse de él, ya afuera Mandy la esperaba con sus dos amigas para intimidarle.

-hola tarada – le dice estorbándole el paso –

Marcy se aferra a Hambo - ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dice sin miedo

- ¿A quién le hablas así?, te enseñare a respetar – dice Mandy amenazándole

- si enséñale – dicen sus amigas detrás de ella

- no te tengo miedo – dice Marcy con una mirada fría

- ¿a no? – dice algo extrañada – pero… tendrás – alza la voz, le quita a Hambo, y lo levanta en su brazo impidiéndole alcanzarlo

- ¡suelta a Hambo! – grita Marcy mientras intenta alcanzarlo

- ¿Hambo? Que nombre tan ridículo – en eso empuja a Marcy al suelo – ups… – dice sarcásticamente mientras le arranca un ojos de botón a osito.

En eso Marcy pierde totalmente el miedo por ella, se levanta rápidamente y empuja con toda su fuerza a Mandy haciéndola caer y soltar a Hambo – ¡te dije que ya no te tengo miedo! – le dice mientras la observa tirada en el suelo.

- ¡atrápenla y no dejen que se escape! – grita Mandy a sus amigas

- oh oh – dice Marcy, mientras sale corriendo fuera de la escuela

En eso las amigas de Mandy la persiguieron por las calles de la cuidad, donde ella se mete en un callejón separado por una reja con cajas tiradas – haha ya no tienes salida – dicen intentando atraparla.

Pero Marcy se encarama en las cajas asta subir y saltar la reja, ya del otro lado se burla de ellas – haha taradas – dice mientras les saca la lengua de manera burlona, luego se va, donde ellas le perdieron la vista.

Caminando por la calle yendo a casa se pone a buscar algún botón tirado, para reimplantárselo a Hambo, en eso encuentra uno tirado, se lo lleva, al llegar a casa, salta la cerca directo a su patio, **corre hacia las escaleras de la puerta trasera – necesitas una cirugía – le dice a Hambo mientras lo sostenía con su brazo - suerte para ti que hubiese un donador, ¡un ojo! – Dice levantando un botón en su otra mano - enfermera deme el hilo, si doctora… es todo lo que nos queda – se contesta sola, mientras toma la aguja y lo último que le quedaba de hilo – quietecito…, te "lastimo porque te quiero" – dice mientras termina de colocárselo - listo como nuevo – dice sonriéndole.**

En eso el padre sale a ver quién era – ooh… eras tú Marcy – dice suspirando

- si papi… mira a Hambo – contesta sosteniéndole en sus brazos

- ven Marceline, entra a la casa – le dice manteniendo abierta la puerta y dándole la pasada con su mano

- ok – ella entra con hambo

- oye Marceline, ¿estas segura… de que no quieres que te cambie ese oso, como lo veo tan lastimado? – le pregunta mientras la lleva al refugió.

- ¡no! Claro que no, es el único recuerdo que me queda de mamá – responde apretando al osito contra ella

- ok… lo ciento – dice arrepentido, al llegar al refugio acuesta a Marcy – oye… yo tengo que ir al trabajo, lamento que no podamos celebrar tu cumpleaños, te prometo recompensarte – dice triste

- m… no te preocupes, con la muerte de mamá se me quitaron las ganas de celebrar – le responde bajando la mirada – como la extraño

- yo también – la abraza intentando consolarla – oye sabes… ahora que me acuerdo tu madre me había dicho que te quería componer una canción, la cual yo ayude – le dice mientras busca la su bajo, era uno rojo, con cuerdas grises y un largo mástil.

**Continuara...**


	10. El Cumpleaños de Marceline Parte 2

**Capítulo 10: El Cumpleaños de Marceline Parte 2 **

- siempre me gustaron las canciones de mamá, ella cantaba hermoso – dice mientras se entristece, con sus ojos llorosos

- no te sientas mal Marcy – dice Hunson levantándole la cabeza, mientras que él sostenía el bajo – esta canción… la escribió tu madre, aunque no le veas… no significa que no esté allí – dice mientras se prepara para tocar

**"SIEMPRE ME TENDRAS"**

Oh… oh… oh… dada, dada, daah… **- empieza con tonos bajos**

Aunque no me puedas ver…

Aunque ¡no me puedas sentir…!

Siempre estaré allí… cerca de ti…

En tu… corazón iré…

Contigo siempre estaré…

A tu lado siempre iré… iré… iré…

Coro

No temas a la oscuridad…

Que no… te dejare…

Nunca sola estarás, siempre me… tendrás…

Por qué no importa la distancia

Yo siempre te amare…

Olvida… el… dolor…

Deja ya de llorar

No temas al venir…

Que el día llegara…

El día llegara…

Aunque no me puedas ver…

Aunque no me puedas sentir…

Siempre estaré allí, cerca de ti…

Con trigo iré

No… me apartare de ti – **en ello Marcy se le une.**

No… temas a la noche

No… temas el venir

Y no… olvides que siempre… te amare…

No temas a la oscuridad…

Que no te dejare…

Nunca sola estarás, ¡siempre me tendrás…!

Por qué no importa la distancia

Yo siempre te amare…

Yo… siempre… te amare…

Y no importa la distancia…

Yo… siempre… te…

Amare…

Al terminar se abrazan – no lo olvides Marcy, ella siempre estará contigo – dice mientras corren sus lagrimas

- si papi nunca más lo dudare, te lo prometo – dice ya más calmada con una sonrisa

- ¿sabes…? Tienes una voz muy hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre hehe – dice secándose las lagrimas

- ¿tú crees? – pregunta ilusionada

-sí, es más… ten, este será tu regalo – le entrega su bajo

- woo… ¿enserio? Pero es tuyo – dice sin creerlo

- no más, ahora es tuyo Marcy, pero tienes que practicar mucho si – le dice sonriéndole

- sí, te lo prometo – le contesta abrazándolo

- estoy seguro que algún día serás una gran cantante – dice mientras se despide, besándole la frente

- buenas noches papi – dice mientras se acomoda para dormir

- buenas noches Marceline, que duermas bien – le responde apagando la luz y saliendo del refugio

Ya a fuera observa su reloj – oh… ya es tarde, mejor me apuro - se dirige a su trabajo, al llegar en la entrada se encontraba su jefe esperando – lo ciento jefe, es que tuve algunos problemas para llegar

- Ya no importa ven – dice calmado y entran ambos

- oiga… todavía no me dice de que se trata el trabajo – dice curioso

- ¿te acuerdas de mis proyectos rechazados? – pregunta mientras entran a una zona restringida

- si… claro – dice extrañado de donde lo llevaba

-pues… he logrado financiarlos y ya están listos, solo me faltan probarlos – contesta fríamente

- ¿enserio? ¿Y quién los probara? – vuelve a preguntar curioso, en eso Hakai se queda callado, entran a una puerta de acero, la cierran con triple cerradura, mientras observa que están dentro de una sala con un vidrio enorme, del otro lado muchos científicos, esta sala era usada para los experimentos - ¿¡qué es esto!? - Pregunta aterrado

- tu y yo los probaremos hahahaha – ríe de manera siniestra, toma una jeringa y le inyecta una extraña sustancia

- ¿¡que me has hecho!? – dice mientras se toma el brazo

- te acabo de inyectar una peligrosa sustancia, "**el virus del vampiro**", sentirás mucho sueños unos minutos

- ¿pero… que…? - dice mientras pierde la conciencia – perdóname… Marcy – dice con su último esfuerzo

Entonces, Hakai lo coloca en una especie de capsula de vidrio y la cierra, pero en eso los militares rompen la puerta donde estaban los científicos y entran – ¡se los advertimos! – grita un sargento mientras arrestan a los demás e intentan abrí la puerta de la sala con vidrio.

-¡nunca me atracaran hahaha! – grita siniestramente, mientras se coloca el "**casco del lich**" era un casco marrón, con dos cuernos enormes retorcidos colocados uno a cada extremo, en el cual le agrego una túnica color verde, al colocárselo se dispone a inyectarse un podo de una sustancia color verde que estaba en una especie de fosa en el suelo.

En eso los militares logran abrir la puerta – ¡detente maniaco! – grita el sargento mientras toma su arma y dispara a Hakai en el corazón, lo que hace que resbale y caiga muerto en aquella fosa, luego los demás tratan de sacar a Hunson de la capsula, pero Hunson abre los ojos, eran totalmente fuera de lo común, lo que los aterro.

Entonces Hunson los toma del cuello, los levanta, abre la boca sacando sus colmillos y muerde a ambos en el cuello – aaah… - gritan de dolor

Entonces el sargento sale corriendo – ¡mátenlo! – grita dando ordenas

Y todos los soldados intentan dispararle a la bestia que parece no sentir daño alguno, en eso Hunson llega a ellos con una increíble velocidad y los ataca mordiéndolos, mientras los demás soldados se van de allí, entonces a todos los que mordió empiezan a mutar rápidamente convirtiéndose en vampiros, sale a perseguir a los demás e invadiendo la ciudad.

* * *

**Todas las preguntas redáctenla con un mensaje privado, por favor.**


	11. Traición

**Aquí con el capítulo y gracias por sus comentarios, son importantes para mi hehe :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Traición. **

Hunson un vampiro, un arma de destrucción, sin saber que estaba creando una batalla sin fin, hasta la muerte, sin piedad, sin propósito, su objetivo era matar, el extraño virus que le fue inyectado, lo había matado, pero a la vez le da vida, le borro gran parte de su memoria, por lo que se quedó con los últimos sentimientos, dolor, angustia, odio, **"Traición".**

Los vampiros invaden calles, casas, hoteles, campamentos, la ciudad estaba muy dañada, por lo que no aguanto la devastadora fuerza de aquellas bestias.

Toda la milicia atacándoles, pero la oscuridad les dificulto la visibilidad y uno por uno comenzaron a caer en el juego de los vampiros, "morir y volver a la vida", "la infección transmitida por sangre a través una mordida", su población se extendió rápidamente, tanto que ya en 5 horas tenían controlada toda la ciudad, la gente corría y se escondía, pero no lograban escapar, todo era un desastre, no había que hacer, "el principio del fin estaba comenzando", llegaron a cada rincón, aparecían en las sombras.

- ¡tenemos que salir a aquí, son demasiados! – grita un cabo dentro de un tanque, mientas se oían los disparos "ahogados en el sonido del silencio", un silencio tenebroso, "uno que llamaba la muerte".

- ¡nos tienen rodeado! ¡No hay más que hacer, tenemos que contraatacar! – Grita el general con furia

- señor las aviones de combate están listas, esperando ordenes – dice un oficial

- bien, a mi señal, primero los atraeremos hacia el centro – dice el general decidido

- señor, tengo a las bestias en la mira, esperando ordenes – dice el cabo mientras maneja el tanque – ¡se aproximan señor! – dice asustado

- ¡fuego! – grita el general, en eso todos los tanques comienzan a atacar – bien les dimos… ¡alto al fuego! – grita mientras esperan que el humo se disperse, cuando se va, observan impactados, al parecer habían huido – ¿dónde están? – pregunta extrañado

En eso un vampiro gigante salta sobre el tanque, arranca la escotilla, entra y los ataca, matándolos a todos, mientras que los demás se montaban en los otros tanques, intentando entras, todo estaba fuera de control.

-¡destruyan todo, no dejen sobrevivientes! – grita casi poseído Hunson, mientras flotaba en los más alto de la ciudad, pero en esto, unos aviones se dirigían hacia él.

- lo tenemos en la mira, iniciaremos ataque – dice uno de los pilotos

- afirmativo, procedan – dicen el comandante desde la base militar

En eso lo aviones comienzan a atacarle con ametralladoras, pero no le hicieron ningún rasguño, Hunson se sube sobre la punta de una de las aviones, frente al vidrio de la cabina, lo rompe con su mano, agarra al piloto del cuello, ahorcándole y luego le lanza hacia tierra donde se encontraban cientos de vampiros sedientos, Hunson salta de la avión, la cual sin piloto se estrella en tierra.

Los demás aviones dan la vuelta – ¡hay van los misiles! – grita con furia

Entonces dos misiles sumamente explosivos se dirigían hacia Hunson, el primero lo esquiva con facilidad, pero el segundo lo impacta.

- le dimos – grita el piloto con alegrita y rabia contenida, pero en eso se da cuenta que el misil no había explotado – ¡no puede ser! – grita con terror

Efectivamente, el misil no exploto ya que Hunson lo había detenido, entonces lo gira y lanza el misil directo hacia el segundo piloto, los motores de la avión explotan, así que él sale impulsado de la avión con su paracaídas, en eso Hunson le ataca y lo lanza al vacío directo a los vampiros.

Solo quedaba 1 piloto en el aire, el cual arremete contra de Hunson con docenas de misiles y disparos de ametralladora – ¡muere aah! – dice con mucha rabia, pero Hunson solo lo esquiva - ¡no puedo darle, es muy escurridizo! – grita el con impotencia

- ¡piloto regrese!, se ha abortado la misión, no hay caso solo nos queda salir de aquí – le dice él comandante por el radio

- ¡no podemos dejarle libre, ya mato a mis compañeros! – dice mientras va directo hacia Hunson

- ¡no que hace piloto, regrese! – grita el comandante intentándole hacer recapacitar, pero era inútil ya había tomado su decisión

- ¡adiós señor, fue un gusto haber trabajado con usted! – dice el piloto, decidido.

- ¡no haga suicidio piloto, tiene una vida, una familia! – dice alterado

- ¡comandante con todo respeto, si no hacemos algo no habrá ninguna vida! – grita mientras planea un kamikaze, en eso impacta con Hunson, y de inmediato explota el avión, con eso Hunson cae al suelo gravemente herido.

- ¡callo seño!, lo ha logrado aquel valiente piloto – dice el cabo sonriendo, mira al comandante

- ¡llama a los tanques, aprovechemos de atacar! – dice decidido

- ¡atención a los tanques, tención…, respondan…! – grita asustado el cabo intentando hacer comunicación

- oh no – dice asustado el comandante

En eso – aquí tanque 9 todavía en pie – se oye una voz que llena de alivio todo el cuartel

-Informe de posición y lo sucedido cabo – dice el comandante más relajado

- no atacaron, eran demasiados, por suerte logre escapa, pero mis compañeros no tuvieron la misma suerte, estoy ocultado detrás de un edificio, en las afueras de la ciudad, al norte – dice angustiado

- que bien, escuche cabo, cerca de su posición se encuentra el líder de esas bestias, está mal herido y quiero que lo ataque sin piedad – dice con furia

- ¡sí señor, de inmediato! – grita el cabo, dirigiéndose hacia donde Hunson.

* * *

_**Comenten y recuerden cualquier duda mandenme un mensaje privado, estaré feliz de aclararles lo que sea. **_


	12. Caos

**Aquí la continuación...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Caos.**

Todo estaba vuelto un caos, destrucción sin misericordia, guerra sin sentido, donde parecía eterna la noche, donde las calles no son seguras, donde ni siquiera los niños estaba a salvo, ríos teñidos del "rojo carmesí" de la sangre, donde observaras había muerte, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que toda la ciudad fuera contaminada, los militares caían uno por uno, nadie se podía salvar de esta sangrienta masacre.

En eso – ¡ya lo vi, comandante y voy hacia él! – dice decidido

- ¡bien cabo, elimínelo sin piedad, no pare por ningún motivo! – dice hecho furia

- ¡si, entendido! – Se coloca metros frente a Hunson y comienza el ataque sin secar uno tras otro - ¡muere bestia! – grita sacándose toda la rabia, cuando se le acaba la munición se da por victorioso – ¡Si, la alimaña esta exterminada señor! – dice con una sonrisa

- no se confié cabo, esa cosa es muy resistente – dice seriamente

- no hay modo de que pueda sobrevivir a eso, haha – dice mientras ríe, pero en eso el humo deja ver una sombra – no… no… ¡no puede ser! – grita aterrorizado, de pronto la sombra desaparece, él toma su arma y se esconde bajo el controlador.

- ¡cabo que sucede! – grita el comandante asustado

- señor, estoy seguro de haber visto una sombra salir desde el humo – susurra aterrado

- salga de allí cabo – dice preocupado

- no puedo, se me ha acabado el combustible, no tengo municiones, estoy atrapado – susurra mientras comienza a llorar

- iremos por usted cabo, tranquilo – dice intentando animarlo

- no, no arriesgue la vida de los demás por mí, fue un honor señor, por favor dígale a mi mujer que la amo, adiós – dice mientras apaga el radio.

- ¡no cabo! – dice mientras lo interrumpen

- no lo escucha seño, apago el radio – dice uno de los oficiales

En eso el comandante golpea la pared con furia – ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Malditos vampiros! – dice mientras entristece

Mientras tanto el cabo del tanque sale por la escotilla con su arma disparando a lo primero que ve, en eso escucha unos ruidos de alguien que corría, escondiéndose en el humo – ¡sal de allí y ven a enfrentarme maldita bestia! – grita con rabia mientras le intentaba atinar con su arma, en eso Hunson salta sobre su espalda y lo muerde en el cuello – aaah, mal… dito… - dice mientras se desploma.

-Nos tienen - dice el comandante - no tenemos salida tenemos que huir – decepcionado

Pero en eso se oyen gritos – ¿qué es eso? – dice un oficial, asomándose, observa muchos vampiro, el cuarto están salpicado en sangre, él toma su arma y comienza a dispar – ¡ya están aquí! – grita alertando, pero un vampiro salta a su cuello, aunque él alcanza a reaccionar y cierra la puerta.

-oh no, ya llegaron, salgamos por arriba, cabo llame, que me preparen un helicóptero – dice mientras es cabo siguió sus ordenas, suben al último piso, en eso los vampiros rompen la puerta y van por ellos

Suben rápidamente aterrado, en eso atrapan a uno, seguido de otro y otro, se apuran para llegar, al salir, llegan a una plataforma cuadrada donde estaba un helicóptero esperando – ¡vamos suba comandante! – grita el piloto, mientras el comandante corre hacia ellos, las bestias se acercaban, se subieron por los muros y llegaron a la plataforma, y alcanzan a agarrar al cabo que seguía al comandante.

El comandante siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al helicóptero, casi saltando se sube, mientras emprende vuelo – tranquilo señor ya está seguro – dice el piloto mientras lo mira, perdiendo la vista del camino

-¡cuidado! – grita viendo que un vampiro enorme salta sobre el helicóptero.

El piloto mira y no alcanza a reaccionar, mientras el vampiro traspasa el vidrio y lo saca por el cuello, el comandante alcanzo a reaccionar y le dispara en la frente haciéndole caer, en eso el helicóptero comienza a desplomarse hacia el suelo, hasta caer, el comandante ya solo, quedo mareado, toma su arma y sale del helicóptero que estaba incendiándose, entonces los vampiros van hacia el corriendo de manera inhumana, él toma su arma, pero se da cuenta de que no podría con tantos, entonces apunta a su propia frente y tira el gatillo, muriendo al instante.

Ya no quedaba nadie, todos murieron, militares y civiles, destrucción, desastre, caos, la extinción de toda la población, o amenos así creían.

**A la mañana siguiente, **se escucha un golpeteo, e una puerta

Y allí estaba Marceline, recostada, recién abriendo los ojos – ¿que… pasa? – dice mientras frota sus ojos, entonces vuelve a oír el golpeteo – oh, quizás sea papá – en eso se levanta, viste y sale a abrir, en eso mira a un soldado de espaldas – tú no eres mi papá – dice Marcy extrañada

En eso el militar se da vuelta y al observarla no lo puede creer – ¿pero cómo…? Qué bien, la primera sobreviviente – dice feliz - buenas tardes señorita, soy el general **Gibson**, a su servicio – dice cariñosamente, él era alto, pelo corto color negro, piel morena.

- buenas, soy Marceline, pero de cariño me dicen Marcy – dice mientras observa a su alrededor - ¿pero qué sucedió con la ciudad? – dice asombrada

- ¿ósea que no sabes nada? – pregunta extrañado

- ¿de que cosa? – pregunta Marcy

- hija, miera eres algo pequeña pero mereces saber la verdad, posiblemente seas la única sobreviviente de la masacre que ocurrió anoche – dice poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Marcy

- ¿eso significa que papá…, murió? – dice triste, comenzando a llorar

- me temo, que así es pequeña – dice mientras baja la mirada entregando condolencias

- aaah - grita de pronto, mientras entra corriendo al refugio.

Donde el Gibson se da vuelta y ve un vampiro corriendo directo hacia él, intenta levantar su arma pero la bestia lo impacta, haciéndole botar el arma, caen ambos dentro del refugio, estaba encima de él, mientras lo intentaba morder, pero Gibson lo toma de los hombros alejándole de su cuello.

-aaah – vuelvo a grita Marcy aterrada, en eso el vampiro la ve y suelta a Gibson, dirigiéndose a ella

- ¡déjala! – grita mientras salta sobre el – ¡Marcy escóndete bajo la cama! - lo cual Marcy hace, en eso el vampiro lo arroja contra la pared.

- ¡el hacha señor Gibson, el hacha! – grita Marcy bajo la cama, apuntando hacia una hacha de la pared, en eso el vampiro se distrae y se acerca a Marcy

Entonces Gibson ve el hacha, que estaba encima de él, la toma y va directo al vampiro y lo degolló, el vampiro se extingue.

* * *

bueno, he logrado traerles 1 hasta 2 episodios por día, es que los escribo rápido hehe, pero quizas no lo pueda hacer más, ya que estaré algo ocupado, saludos, dejen sus comentarios, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer :) 


	13. Independiente

**Bueno gracias por los comentarios son importantes, así yo se cuantos la siguen y tranquilos no dejare la historia a media, aquí os dejo el siguiente:**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Independiente.**

Luego de aquel susto con el vampiro, Gibson le explica a Marcy lo sucedido, claro que con sutileza apta para una niña de su edad. Luego de aquella explicación, Gibson le dice que se la llevará a un campamento donde estará segura, Marcy acepta, toma sus cosas, la mochila con su osito dentro, y además se lleva el bajo que le regalo su padre, junto con el hacha de la familia, hecha todo en un carro del ejército y se van al campamento.

Al llegar; Marcy observó una gran fortaleza, cuatro paredes de tres metros de altura con alambre de púas encimas y alrededor, grandes puertas reforzadas con acero, cuatro grandes torres de vigilancia en las esquinas, y todo estaba pintado de un gris frio.

Ya dentro - Bien Marcy ya llegamos. – Dijo Gibson suavemente, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Este es el lugar? Se ve muy triste y sin vida. – Dijo Marcy extrañada.

- Si, pero tranquila, te llevare con los demás niños para que juegues. – Responde intentando animarla.

- eh, Esta bien. – Contesta sin ganas. Al llegar, ve un cuarto enorme, cuatro paredes, las ventanas estaban hasta arriba, lleno de literas de tres camas. – Esto parece prisión. – Pensó mientras seguía observando, noto que todos los niños estaban asustados, unos bajo la cama, otros llorando, traumados, esto hiso que Marcy se sintiera incomoda. – ¿No hay otro lugar donde me pueda quedar? – Pregunta algo asustada.

- No, lo ciento, pero quizás puedas hablar con alguien. – Dijo avergonzado.

- Lo intentare. – Dijo para animarle.

En eso él se va y ella se intenta acercar a los niños. – Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo a una pequeña.

- Mi mamá y mi papá murieron… - Responde sin prestar atención, mientras se mese en estado fetal.

- eh… si – Dijo extrañada. Se acercó a un chico. – Hola, ¿qué tal? – Dijo insegura.

- La vida no tiene sentido, todos moriremos. – contesto con voz y mirada fría.

- eh… - Solo se fue, siguiendo preguntando a más niños, pero solo obtenía respuestas repetitivas, los niños estaban completamente traumados. Se recostó en una cama y tomo una siesta.

Al llegar la tarde llaman a los niños a almorzar; Marcy decide sentarse sola a comer, con una cara de "que aburrido", en eso llega Gibson y se sienta a su lado. – Hola Marcy, ¿te hiciste de algún amigo? – Pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Marcy le responde con la mirada. – Hola, ya vez, estos niños están muy traumados. – Contesta sin ganas de nada.

- Sí, es que muchos de ellos vieron morir a sus padres. – Comentó bajando la mirada.

- Si, supongo, pero es aburrido. – Dijo algo triste.

- Oye, ese bajo que tienes, quizás lo puedas tocar así te entretendrás un poco. – Intenta animarla.

- Si… - Contestó distraída.

Más tarde; estaba Marcy en el patio de juego, sentada en unos maderos, con su bajo intentando practicar, desafinando en algunas ocasiones, pero ya había aprendido mucho viendo tocar a su padre.

En eso Gibson llega. – Hola Marcy. - Dijo mientras sostenía el hacha de la familia.

- Hola, estoy practicando. – Responde sin mirarle. – Pero este bajo es algo pesado, si quiero seguir debiera conseguir algo menos pasado. – Dijo mientras piensa.

- M… no lo sé, podrías poner la estructura en alguna otra superficie. – Dijo mientras observa a su alrededor.

En eso Marcy observa el Hacha que sostenía Gibson. – ¡El hacha! – Dijo animada.

- ¡A sí! Que buena idea. – Dijo mientras coloca en Hacha en el suelo. – Espérame, traeré herramientas. – Dijo corriendo a buscarlas.

Al llegar, Arranca la estructura: El clavijero, el mango, las cuerdas, pastilla, puente y los potenciómetros. Toma el hacha, le arranca el mango y coloca el del bajo, pone las estructuras para las cuerdas. Al final les queda un hermoso bajo-hacha color rojo.

- Woo… quedo genial – Dijo Marcy alegre, abraza a Gibson.

- Si, la verdad quedo muy bien. – Comento con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su trabajo.

Marcy toma su nuevo bajo-hacha. – ooh, genial es mucho más ligero, ahora si lo puedo sostener. – Dijo emocionada, mientras lo sostiene y comienza a tocar.

- hehe, sigue practicando, estoy seguro que serás una gran cantante y compositora. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

A lo que Marcy queda pensante, recordando a su padre. – Si, muchas gracias. – algo triste.

Al llegar la noche; Marcy en la cama, no podía dormir, estaba inquieta, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, recién se estaba acostumbrando a la idea. – No Puedo quedarme aquí. – Piensa, Se levanta de la cama sigilosa. Toma su mochila y el bajo-hacha, sale del cuarto, por los pasillos, ocultándose para que no la pillara, sin hacer ruido. Logra entrar al comedor, donde se encontró una ventana abierta y sale al patio, corre hacia unos arbustos apegados a la pared, en eso nota una especia de rio que pasaba de dentro hacia fuera del campamento.

- ¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Gibson con sus brazos cruzados.

Marcy se voltea y lo ve. – Este… Gibson no me puedo quedar aquí, no me llevo con ustedes. – Dijo algo apenada.

- Pero, haya afuera es muy peligroso. – Dijo intentando que reflexione.

- Lose, pero tengo que seguir adelante, valerme por mi misma. – Contesto con voz seria, una mirada de valentía, con su bajo-hacha empuñado.

Él queda perplejo, al ver como Marcy tomaba todo de esta forma tan valiente, no sabe porque pero le comprende. – Esta bien. – Contesta rindiéndose. – Ven conmigo, te ayudare. – Dijo mientras se acerca al pequeño rió que solo le moja los pies.

- Enserio, gracias. – Dijo ella siguiéndole.

En eso Gibson abre una pequeña rejilla escondida. – por aquí podrás salir, debes seguir hacia el Norte, encontraras una cueva donde pasaras la noche, luego prosigue hasta topar con una campamento, allí encontraras un clan donde te podrán cuidar. – Dijo, le da un gran abrazo, Y le revuelve el pelo. – Mi pequeña valiente. – Le Dijo sonriendo.

- Hasta luego y muchas gracias. – Contesta Marcy con voz seria y una sonrisa. Ya fuera le campamento, segura, decidida, hoy es independiente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente saldrá pronto. Comenten por favor eso hará que saque los capítulos mas rápido :)


	14. Eclipse

Bueno como les había dicho antes, de vez en cuando puedo traerles hasta un capítulo por día, como esta vez, esto depende solo de que lo termine y no este ocupado. Os dejo con la historia, al final están las respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Eclipse.**

Luego de una buena caminata, Marcy se topa con una cueva, aparentemente la que le había dicho Gibson. Entro, era enorme, oscura, con púas en el techo. Ella prosiguió, hasta llegar hacia un lugar arenoso, donde se recuesta, se saca la mochila, deja el bajo-hacha a un lado y ya cansado empieza quedarse dormida.

Más tarde; Aún de noche. – Aquí está bien, vengan. – Se oye una voz.

En eso, Marcy despierta asustada. - ¿Qué fue eso? – susurro.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunta uno de ellos.

Marcy toma su mochila y el bajo-hacha, se esconde tras unas grandes rocas. - ¿Quiénes serán? – Se pregunta asustada, empuñando su bajo-hacha.

- Hunson solo nos dijo que le dejásemos lejos, no dio lugar en específico. – Contesto aquella voz.

Marcy queda impactada, habrá escuchado bien, mencionaban a su padre. Se asoma y los alcanza a ver, eran tres vampiros, ojos vidriosos, gran estatura, vestían de ropa humana, pero muy rasgadas. - Oh no, mejor me callo. – Se dijo extrañada.

Ellos siguieron caminando un buen rato, Marcy los siguió curiosa, ellos sabían de su padre así que necesitaba saber más.

- Aquí se ve bien, empiecen a preparar el ritual. – Dijo uno de ellos, mientras sostenía una especie de saco color rosa, pequeño, con bordes dorados.

Ellos comienzan creando un círculo extraño con su sangre en el suelo de piedra, donde colocan una extraña cara sonriente, la rosean con una cosa blanca de un frasco, aparentemente leche, él que sostiene al saco lo pone en el centro y todos cantan "malosa vobis com et cumm spiritum", el lugar comienza a temblar.

- ¿Que está sucediendo? – Se pregunta Marcy asustada.

De pronto, una especie de portal se abra sobre ellos y comienza a levantar aquel saco lentamente.

- Te vas a la nocheosfera maldito hahahaha. – Se ríen a carcajadas.

Pero de pronto, el caco comienza a actuar extraño, parecía que alguien se movía dentro de modo desesperado. ¡Hahahahaha! – Se oye una risa siniestra, que hace que Marcy y hasta los vampiros sintiesen terror, era tenebrosa, fría, con aliento a muerte. – ¡Creen que pueden encerrarme! – Grita con furia, burlándose.

Marcy se asoma, de pronto sale un monstruo del saco, ella queda pálida, era una bestia tenebrosa, tenía una especie de casco con enormes cuernos apuntando hacia abajo, piel pálida, casi como de papel, ya que parecía romperse mostrando su mandíbula, vestía una túnica color verde, que pasaba sus pies, dejando ver sus brazos esqueléticos, parecía un muerto vuelto a la vida. Era El Lich.

Todos quedan parados, no se pueden mover, pero no por voluntad. - ¿Qué sucede? – Se preguntan.

- Gracias a mi casco puedo controlar sus mentes, tengo todo el control ahora hahaha – Dijo con voz terrorífica, mientras se les acerca a uno, lo mira fijamente y con su mano, impacta en el pecho del vampiro justo en su corazón.

- ¿Qué… haces? Aaaaah. – Pregunta aterrado, de pronto el Lich entierra su mano traspasándole la piel.

Todos quedan en "shock" al verle gritar con fuerza. Marcy se hecha al suelo y cubre sus oídos, le dolía la cabeza, al parecer el Lich también la afecto.

En eso el Lich saca su brazo, en su mano estaba el corazón del vampiro, el cual muere al instante y lo arroja azotandolo contra una pared, Los otros dos quedan horrorizados, sin poder moverse.

- ¡hahahahaha! – Grita burlándose el Lich, de pronto sus ojos comienzan a brilla como con fuego, se coloca en frente de ambos vampiros.

De pronto, los pies de los vampiros comienzan a arder, una especie de fuego los consumía. – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – Gritaron horriblemente deformando sus caras.

- ¡Hahahahahahaha! – Gritaró el Lich con una voz horrible, era tenebrosa, ni el más valiente podía soportarla.

Al rato; Los vampiros fueron totalmente desintegrados con aquel fuego, quedando sus cenizas en el suelo. – aah – Dijo Marcy tapándose la boca.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Se pregunto el Lich, entonces comenzó a sospechar, observó una roca y se acercó. – ¡Aquí estas! – Grito, pero no vio nada. – M… quizás fue mi imaginación. – Dijo algo dudoso, se marcha.

Marcy queda asustada, impactada, tendida en el suelo, sin poder moverse, con dolor de cabeza, agitada. Al rato comienza a relajarse, intenta olvidar, quedándose dormida.

Mientras tanto el Lich se fue al sur, a su paso un río de muerte, solo con deseos de matar, destruí, sin misericordia, prosiguió, mientras todo a su alrededor muere. En el camino mata todo lo que ve, todo lo que tiene vida, animales, incestos, flores, arboles, así siguió, hasta toparse con una gran fortaleza, aquella de donde salió Marcy. Miro con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan; **Cuando se vuelve vampiro?

**Resp: **Bueno la verdad no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero ocurre casi al final.

**Nessieprettysweet;** aparecerán los papas de finn?

**Resp:** bueno ya que la historia es 1000 años a tras del nacimiento de finn, dudaría que los padres salieran, pero saldrán sus raices (osea familiares muy antiguos).** Además estaba pensando en sacar unos capítulos extra luego del final, para mostrar el nacimiento de finn, pero eso lo dejo a ustedes, si les parece ¡comenten!**

Y a los demás, decirles que la serie tiene para un buen rato más, no se preocupen :)


	15. Niebla

Bueno, de hay veré si me llega la inspiración para crear unos capítulos extras, mostrando el nacimiento de finn, Os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Niebla.**

Una noche tranquila en la fortaleza; todos dormían, algunos solo del dolor, otros asustados, solo los militares aran aquellos que estaban pendientes.

Allí estaba Gibson, caminando, en su turno de vigilancia. – ¿Vez algo? - Le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros vigías, que estaba en el mirador.

- No, todo está tranquilo. – Contesto con voz sería, binoculares en sus manos, muy pendiente. – ¡Ooh mira eso! – Exclamó exaltado, apuntando con su dedo hacia unos árboles, fuera de la fortaleza.

- Que raro, parecen podridos. – Dijo Gibson extrañado, al observar muchos árboles decaídos en conjunto, casi como derretidos y no eran los únicos, sino que también muchos detrás.

De pronto una niebla comienza a llenar el lugar. – Oh no, se aproxima una niebla. – Dijo el vigía, extrañado, observando. En eso, queda sorprendido, ve una sombra enorme, que parece abrirse paso rápidamente directo hacia ellos. – ¡Viene hacia aquí, protejan la entrada! – Grito intentando ubicar nuevamente aquella sombra con su arma.

- ¡Chicos prepárense, hay una extraña sobra moviéndose muy rápido hacia aquí! – Gritó Gibson alertando, mientras baja a ayudar.

Todos se reúnen frente la puerta, con sus armas listas. – Prepárense. – Dijo el General.

- No logro encontrarlo, pareciera que desapareció. – Dijo el vigía extrañado, mientras forzaba la vista.

De pronto una niebla comienza a escabullirse por debajo de la gran puerta, en pequeños orificios. – ¿Niebla? ¿cómo pudo entrar? – Se pregunta Gibson extrañado.

- ¡Hay vieg…! - Alcanzó a decir el vigía, cuando de pronto parece ahogado.

- ¡Que sucede! – Gritó el general extrañado. En eso, observan la torre de vigilancia, estaba muy oscuro, pero logran ver una sombra caer rápidamente azotándose con el suelo. – ¡Mierda! – Gritó al darse cuenta de que era el vigía. – ¡Disparen a la torre! – Dio las órdenes a los soldados.

Entonces todos comienzan a abrir fuego contra la torre, donde se podía ver una sombra extraña, le logran dar sin control, pero en eso, la sombra parece disolverse entre la niebla. - ¡Alto al fuego! Se ha esfumado. – Dijo el general sin poder creerlo, mirando alrededor, a ver si podía ubicarle.

En eso oyen un ruido, como de algo azotándose en el suelo con fuerza, todos quedan pasmados, se voltean. – Alumbra con la linterna. – Dijo Gibson a un soldado.

Entonces, la linterna da luz y deja ver el cuerpo ya sin vida del segundo vigía, el cual parecía quemado, dejando ver su esqueleto y una cara deformada. – ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Se pregunta el General, de pronto una especia de brazo esquelético sale de su pecho, en su mano su corazón, el General no alcanza a reaccionar y sus ojos quedan en blanco.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Gritan los soldados impactados, al ver como es atravesado el general.

- ¡Abran fuego, esa cosa esta detrás de él! – Grita Gibson, haciéndoles reaccionar.

Entonces comienzan a disparan al general, haciendo que las balas les traspasen y lleguen a aquel ser siniestro.

En eso el brazo esquelético, se desprende del cuerpo del General, el cual cae al suelo con agujeros de balas en su cuerpo, pero detrás de él no había nada.

- ¿¡Dónde se fue!? – Pregunta Gibson. - ¡No se distraigan, puede aparecer por cualquier lado! – Dijo exaltado.

De pronto la niebla comienza a nublar todas sus vistas, ya nada era visible. – Oh no esto no deja ver nada. – Exclamo uno de los soldados asustado.

En eso uno de ellos cae el suelo de rodilla. - ¡Aaaaaaaasaah mi cabezaaaaaa! – Grita mientras se retuerce apretando su cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunta otro soldado.

En eso su grito para, se levanta, alza su brazo empuñando su arma y comienza a disparar sin control contra sus compañeros, dejando ver un rostro siniestro, unos ojos echando llamas, una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡Dispárenle, esta poseído! – Entonces todos comienzan a abrir fuego arremetiendo contra él.

En eso sus ojos y rostro vuelven a la normalidad, cayendo muerto al suelo por las balas.

- ¡No, se ha ido aaah! – Dijo con impotencia Gibson, mientras dejaban de disparar.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - En eso dos soldados salen arrojados, azotándose con una pared, reventando, dejándola llena de sangra.

Todos quedan impactados, de pronto. – ¡Aaaaaaah! – Gritaron otros, mientras se empiezan a quemar de los pies hacia arriba.

- ¿¡Qué está sucediendo!? – Se pregunta Gibson con terror.

En eso una sombra sale traspasando varios soldados, los cuales caen sin piel mostrando todo sus esqueletos. Todos intentan escapar aterrados, pero los alcanzaba, degollaba, quemaba, desintegraba, mutilaba, desmembraba, era horrible observar.

Gibson sale corriendo y entra al Refugio con 5 soldados tras él. – ¡Alertad a todos, yo voy con los niños! – Grito mientras corren por los pasillos, él separándose de ellos por otro camino.

Al rato; Estaban todos alertados, los 5 solados con los mayores, haciendo barricadas dentro del cuarto, mientras tanto, Gibson con los niños escondidos en los closet.

Dormitorio Adultos; En eso la puerta se abre azotadas en la pared, la niebla entra rápidamente consume todo el lugar, se deja ver un monstruo "El Lich" salta de entre la niebla sobre ellos, matándoles al tocarlos, todos abren fuego, pero ya era inútil, pues había consumió todo el lugar.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, comenten y si tiene preguntas hágala :)


	16. Luz en la Oscuridad

Bueno chicos(as) por motivo de saber su opinión, hoy hay capítulo doble, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Luz En La Oscuridad.**

Dormitorio de los niños; Todos tranquilo, oscuro, las camas estaban desordenadas, los niños no se encontraban en ellas.

Dentro del closet. – Chicos, guarden silencio, no quiero que hablen por ningún motivo. – Susurro Gibson. Todos se encontraban escondidos, asustados, pero sabían que si hablaban era su fin.

En eso las puertas se azotan. – aahp… - Le alcanzan a tapar la boca a una pequeña.

En eso el cuarto se llenó de aquella niebla. – Salgan… Salgan de donde estén… no los lastimare. – Dijo una voz con sarcasmo. Era el Lich, que deja ver su siniestro rostro, mientras observa a su alrededor. – mierda. – Dijo cuándo observó que las ventanas estaban abiertas, una escalera se encontraba debajo, Entonces el Lich sale por aquella ventana furioso.

- Listo chicos, ha funcionado. – Susurro Gibson, mientras todos salen de los closet. – Vamos apúrense antes de que se dé cuenta. – Dijo con suave voz. Todos ellos escapan por el pasillo llegan hasta una ventana abierta donde Gibson comienza a sacarlos. – Quiero que suban al bus, ese grande de la entrada. – en eso toma a Esteban, un chico huérfano, él más alto de los niños que estaban allí. – Escúchame Esteban, quiero que conduzcas ese bus, sé que tu saben un poco, confió en ti. – Dijo pasándoles las llaves.

- No… yo no sé, ¿Porque no usted? – Pregunta asustado.

- No lograran llegar, yo lo entretendré mientras ustedes escapan, escucha tienes que creer en ti, sé que puedes, solo tienes que dejar de llorar. - Contesto secando las lágrimas de Esteban con su mano. - Ahora todos dependen de ti, Firme soldado. – Dijo serio, alzando su mano en la frente.

Esteban queda perplejo, pero reacciona con una sonrisa, alza su mano en su frente y le saluda. – Gracias por todo, señor Gibson, fue un placer, que tenga suerte. – Se despide con un abrazo. Salta por la ventana y se suben todos al bus.

Era un bus reforzado con rejas, vidrios anti balas, además tenía armamento y municiones en comida, allí dentro caían todos. Esteban enciende el bus. En eso el Lich que estaba en el patio escucha. – ¡Me engañaron malditos! – Dijo Furioso, dándose la vuelta para alcanzarlos.

Pero en eso una flecha de fuego impacta contra él. - ¿Pero qué? – Observa a Gibson detrás con un arco en la mano y flechas con fuego.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Pregunta serio Gibson.

- Así que el valiente soldadito, se sacrificó. – Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se la acercaba.

Gibson arremete con una lluvia de flechas que traspasaban a Lich. – Maldito bastado. – Dijo impotente.

- Gracias que considerado. – Dijo con sarcasmo, se acercó rápidamente, lo levanta del cuello. – No logro entenderlo, pudiste salvarte, ¿porque decidir sacrificarse? – Pregunta extrañada, lo lanza contra una pares, haciendo que tire su arco.

Él se levanta con sangre en su boca. – ¿Qué sentido tendría vivir, si no les salvaba? – Responde Con voz seria.

El Lich se le acerca poniéndose enfrente de él. – La vida no tiene sentido, ellos morirán de todos modos, para eso viven para morir. – Contesto con mirada fría.

- No… no tiene, hay que dársela. – Dijo ya son fuerzas.

- Imbécil. – Dijo enojado, lo toma del cuello, lo levanta y con su brazo traspasa su pecho, directo al corazón.

En eso Gibson comienza a ver todo su pasado, cosas que hiso, errores que cometió, entristeció. En ello recuerda a Marceline, su mirada, su sonrisa, su valentía. – Marceline… gracias…, tú me asiste tener una razón. – Se dijo en el pensamiento, solo alcanzando a sonreír.

Entonces, el Lich lo suelta, cayendo al suelo. – Ahora tras los mocosos. – Se dijo, mientras va a toda velocidad a la entrada, al llegar queda impactado. – Maldito, al fina si logro algo. – Dijo furioso, al observar que el bus ni los niños se encontraban, estaba la puerta abierta. – No importa, la próxima vez no tendrán la misma suerte. – Exclamo, mientras se aleja, llevándose su niebla con él.

Mientras tanto; Marcy había despertado, estaba parada fuera de la cueva, mirando hacia el sur, observando como el planeta estaba siendo bombardeado, grandes formaciones de humo, con la forma de hongos, miles de misiles cayendo, la tierra ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Al llegar la tarde; Marcy continúa su camino hacia el sur, estaba cansada, con hambre, frio, tenía miedo, prosiguió.

En eso logra ver una gran cantidad de escombros, edificios destruidos, cosa que le extraño. - ¿Este será el lugar? – Se preguntó mientras siguió caminando. En eso escucha unas pisadas. - ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo sorprendida empuñando su bajo-hacha. Pero lo vuelve a oír, ella sale corriendo y se mete entre unos escombros. Cuando de pronto ve un vampiro, el cual corre tras ella. – ¡aaaaaah! – Grita asustada y corre bajo los escombros, escabulléndose por lugares pequeños donde solo ella caía, dejando al vampiro atrás. Pero en eso queda atrapada, en la sombra, frente a una pared.

El vampiro la acorrala, se le abalanza, ella sierras sus ojos, se cubre con sus manos, parecía su fin. Pero en eso el vampiro se detiene, Marcy abre los ojos y lo mira, estaba con sus ojos saltones, si moverse, luego cae su cabeza al suelo, seguido de su cuerpo.

Detrás un joven. – Eso estuvo cerca. – Dijo aliviado. - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta preocupado ofreciéndole la mano de apoyo.

Ella queda perpleja al observarlo, tenía cabello rubio, ojos azules, mirada valiente, un cuerpo bien formado, con algo de músculos en los brazos y piernas, vestía una camiseta celeste, jeans rasgados abajo, dejándolos como short, y en su mano empuñaba una espada con un cráneo en el pomo, empuñadura café, guarnición dorada con una joya verde en su centro y una hoja de doble filo. Aquel chico tenía 3 años más que Marcy, ósea 10.

- Hola… sí, estoy bien, gracias. – Contestó Marcy ruborizada, le toma la mano para levantarse.

- Soy Michael Black ¿Y tú? – Dijo con una sonrisa abrazadora.

- Soy Marcelina Abadeer, pero me puedes decir Marcy – Contesto algo tímida.

- Bien Marcy, un gusto conocerte ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? – Pregunto curioso.

- Yo… Estoy perdida. – Dijo con suave voz

- Entonces que no se hable más, ven conmigo. – Dijo emocionado, a lo que Marcy responde moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

Al rato; llegan a una especie de campo, tenía dos grandes torres de vigilancia, alrededor solo los tallos de los árboles, en su centro se encontraba una especie de escotilla, que llevaba hacia un piso subterráneo. En eso logra ver mucha gente, 30 en total, esperándoles.

Al llegar donde ellos; Michael les explica todo. Luego la presenta, todos le dan una cálida bienvenida, diciéndole que desde ahora en adelante, pertenecía a su clan.

Una de las chicas se le acerca. – Ooh mi vida, eres hermosa. – Le dijo cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. – Descuida, yo te cuidare, ya estas a salvo. – Dijo feliz, le abraza.

En ello Marcy les observa, todos mirándola, ofreciéndole refugio y protección, allí ella se sintió segura, sin miedo, pues pertenecía a una familia.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

**Os quiero hacer referencia al nuevo integrante "Michael Black" su apariencia es idéntica a la finn, solo que sin el gorrito y músculos más definidos. La espada que utiliza es la misma que utiliza Billy.**

Muchos dirán que me he puesto finnceline, hehe la verdad es que si un poco, pero él es de otra época. :P**  
**


	17. Esperanza Parte 1

Aquí la continuación, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Esperanza Parte 1**

10 años más tarde; El planeta había cambiado mucho, era irreconocible, las bestias dominaban la superficie, mientras que los Humanos desterrados al subterráneo. Los constantes bombardeos, provocaron mutaciones en la gran parte del planeta, solo quedaban una escasa cantidad de Humanos refugiados.

La filosofía del planeta había cambiado, ya las cosas no se podían hablar, era luchar o nada, "la supervivencia del más fuerte", "nosotros o ellos".

El Lich logro ganar la mitad del planeta, lo destruyó todo, un río de muerte se dejaba ver por todo el sur del planeta, mientras que los vampiros arrasaron solo con un cuarto del norte , solo quedaba una pequeña parte del mundo, donde la gente seguía luchando, peleando, evitando que le arrebatasen su ultimo pedazo de libertad.

Entre esos guerreros, estaba Michael, un tipo valiente, luchador, "sangre de león", que no se daba por vencido nunca. Y Marceline, una chica valiente, optimista, perseverante, siempre daba su 100%. Eran un dúo que se complementaba mutuamente.

Marceline y Michael, tuvieron muchas aventuras, una más peligrosa que la anterior, salvaron mucha gente. Ellos ya eran considerados "héroes". Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que todo esto estaba por cambiar.

Bajo una gran cantidad de escombros; Se oyen unos pasos, muy rápidos. – Marcy… ¿Eres tú? – Pregunta Michael confundido, volteándose a ver. En eso una sombra pasa detrás de él a increíble velocidad. – No juegues conmigo. – Dijo con voz seria, volteándose otra vez, empuñando su espada.

En eso un vampiro salta de entre los escombros, por su espalda, Michael se voltea y con su espada frena al vampiro, el cual con sus garras se sostiene de ella, comenzando a forcejear, intentando morder su cuello.

– Allá voy. – Dijo Marcy acercándose rápido, empuñando su bajo-hacha, le envía un tajo directo al cuello, pero el vampiro da un gran salo, lo que provoca que solo le haga un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

Él vampiro se vuelve a esconder y Marcy se queda al lado de Michael. – Justo a tiempo, gracias. – Dijo Michael, con una sonrisa.

- Tú sabes que me gusta el peligro. – Dijo Marcy alegre.

- Hehe si, cubriré tu espalda. – Dijo colocándose espalda a espalda con Marcy.

En eso, se les aparecen docenas de vampiros a su alrededor. – ¿Estas listo? – Pregunto Marcy empuñando su bajo-hacha.

- Siempre. – Contesto, con una sonrisa, empuñando su espada muy afilada.

Entonces los vampiros saltan sobre ellos, Michael arremete cortándoles por la mitad, con su espada, mientras que Marcy da un corte más elevado, degollándolos.

Luego él envía tajos seteros, contándoles brazos y piernas, los termina cortándoles la cabeza.

Mientras a ella la rodean, entonces alza su bajo-hacha. – Vengan por mí. –Dijo burlándose. En eso todos saltan a atacarla, ella da un giro enviando un tajo circular, degollando a todos a su alrededor, caen los cuerpos al suelo. – Hehe fue fácil. – Dijo satisfecha.

- Si, eres muy buena. – Le dijo Michael sonriendo.

Ella se ruboriza. – Hehe no es para tanto. – Apenada, cierra sus ojos y se soba la nuca con su mano. – Tú eres mejor. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos, muy ruborizada.

Michael era ya un chico de 20 años, su rostro no había cambiado mucho, su cabello rubio estaba a mediana altura, dejándose acariciar por el viento, tenía una musculatura muy definida en brazos y piernas.

- Hehehe. – Ríe, mientras se queda observándola, correspondiéndole la mirada.

Marcy había crecido mucho, su rostro era hermoso, su cabello largo y sedoso, una sonrisa que conquistaba, ya con sus 17 años dejaba ver un cuerpo muy definido, que cualquiera desearía.

El queda casi babeando al verla. – ¿Porque me miras así? – Pregunta Marcy burlándose.

- Eeh… No nada. – Contesto avergonzando, mirando hacia otro lado. De pronto, un vampiro enorme de 3 metros, cae en frente de ellos, haciendo temblar todo el lugar. - ¿Qué grande es este? – Dijo sorprendido.

- ¡Atento! – Dijo ella poniéndose a su lado, empuñando su bajo-hacha en forma amenazante.

Entonces el vampiro se les abalanza, ellos le esquivan, intentándole dar un tajo con sus armas. Pero solo logran provocarle rasguños. – ¿Cómo puede ser que solo le causemos rasguños? – Pregunta asombrado.

- No lo sé, este ha de estar más mutado. – Contesto extrañada.

En eso, el vampiro vuelve a arremeter contra ellos, Marcy lo esquiva, pero alcanza a Michael, empujándolo hacia la pared, donde impacta con fuerza. – aah – Dijo aguantándose el dolor, apretando sus dientes. Entonces el vampiro aprovecha y se la abalanza.

- Oh no. – Dijo ella, acercándose a toda velocidad, salta sobre la espalda del vampiro y entierra su bajo-hacha en uno de sus ojos.

- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Grito de dolor él vampiro, mientras se mueve de un lado a otro intentando bajar a Marcy.

En eso Michael toma fuerzas, se levanta y con su espada, logra cortarle una de sus piernas, esto hiso que callera, mientras Marcy desprende su bajo-hacha y salta al suelo.

El vampiro en el suelo intenta arrastrarse ante unos escombros, pero Michael se interpone delante de el, empuñando su espada, la alzándola con la hoja abajo y con fuerza la entierra en su frente, terminándolo.

- Aaah. – Suspiro Marcy. – Eso estuvo cerca. – Dijo agotada.

- Lamento haberme distraído, es que cuando te vi… No sé qué me paso. – Dijo avergonzado bajando la mirada.

Marcy lo mira y se ruboriza. – No digas tonterías. – Dijo avergonzada, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Hehe, Bien tenemos que ir por las municiones. – Dijo él con dulce voz, sonriendo.

- Ok. – contesta animada.

En eso, un eco resuena en tono bajo. - ¿Escuchaste eso? – Pregunta extrañado.

- No, ¿Qué cosa? – Responde mirándole.

Entonces lo vuelve a oír. – Ven, el ruido viene de aquí. – Dijo apuntando hacia una ventana, con el vidrio roto.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Se oye un grito de terror.

- Tenemos que ayudarle. – Dijo Marcy sorprendida.

- Vamos. – Contesto él, con voz y mirada fría.

Continuara...

* * *

Bien chicos(as) quiero saber su opinión sobre el nuevo integrante, ¿Les párese bien o no?

**Dejen "reviews" y todas sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	18. Esperanza Parte 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, recuerden que apenas termino al capítulo lo subo, esto aprovechando que ahora tengo tiempo, por que después estaré muy ocupado. Os dejo con la continuación de esta aventura.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Esperanza Parte 2.**

Marcy y Michael estaban en una misión, en busca de municiones, tanto en armamento como en comida, para ello tuvieron que viajar al sur, hacia una ciudad abandonada, destruida en la guerra, allí se toparon con unos vampiros, los cuales lograron derrotar, pero en eso oye un ruido, uno proveniente de un edificio destruido.

- Espera, yo paso primero, de allí te ayudare a bajar. – Dijo Michael, mientras quita los trozos de vidrio roto del marco de la ventana. Luego entra, se para en un piso al lado de un estante. – Listo ahora tú. - Dijo alzando sus manos.

- Ok, no me dejes caer. – Dijo ella ruborizada mientras baja, porque él la toma de la cintura atraiéndola, hasta bajarla.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunta curioso, mientras observa a su alrededor.

- M… estantes, supongo que es un supermercado. – Contesto ella con voz suave.

- Hehe que conveniente, entonces aquí sacaremos munición. – Comento él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Si, pero no estarán descompuestos? – Pregunta extrañada.

- Obvio, por eso tomaremos solo alimentos no perecibles. – Dijo con voz cariñosa.

- Ok, hehe ¿Crees que tengan armas aquí? – Vuelve a preguntar, inocentemente.

- Claro, siempre hay. – Contesto sonriendo.

En eso. – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! – Se oye un grito, seguido de un ruido de algún objeto cayendo al suelo.

De pronto se acuerda, ambos eran muy distraídos. – Cierto, por eso entramos. – Dijo avergonzada, mientras avanza.

Pero Michael la detiene, con su brazo. – No, es peligroso, yo iré primero. – Dijo mirándola fijamente, con una voz muy seria.

- Ya no soy una niña. – Dijo con enfado.

- Lo sé, pero si yo voy primero y nos atrapan, tendrás tiempo para escapar, tenemos que ser inteligentes. – Dijo manteniendo su posición de seriedad.

- Oh si, tienes razón, lo ciento. – Dijo arrepentida.

Michael dobla en el cruce de los estantes, camina lentamente por el pasillo, mirando hacia ambos lados, sosteniendo firmemente su espada. En eso observa una horrible escena, era un vampiro de espaldas, succionando la sangre de un tipo adulto, el cual estaba con sus ojos saltones, su piel palida y arrugada por la pérdida de sangre, y con sus pocas fuerzas, levanta su mano, mirando fijamente a Michael.

Cosa que lo deja impactado, en ese momento sintió una repulsión, rabia, odio, terror, asco, impotencia, apretando sus puños con furia, mientras ya el tipo agonizaba, ya no podía hacer nada, era muy tarde.

Entonces, él alza su espada, con la hoja abajo y con mucha frialdad la entierra en la cabeza de aquel vampiro, luego la arranca de lado, partiéndole la cabeza en dos. Luego quedose mirando aquel cadáver, pálido, con un rostro irreconocible. - Sufrió mucho antes de morir. - Pensó Michael, que empieza a recordad una y otra vez aquel momento en que el tipo levanta su mano en dirección a él, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Quedo parado allí sin moverse, estaba decepcionado.

- Se está demorando mucho. – Pensó Marcy, del otro lado de los estantes. – Sera mejor que valla a ver. – Se dijo empuñando su bajo-hacha, mientras camina lentamente por el pasillo. De pronto observa a Michel, de espaldas, estaba parado, sin mover ningún musculo. – Me asustaste tonto, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto sonriendo sin darse cuenta, pero al pararse a su lado, observa el cadáver. – Oh por Dios, Michel no es tu culpa. – Dijo abrazándolo.

- Pude salvarlo. – Dijo con fría voz, pegada su vista en aquel cadáver.

- No, no, no es tu culpa, no sabíamos. – Dijo intentando calmarle.

Él la abraza con fuerza, mientras cierra sus ojos. – Fue horrible, esa bestia… lo mato frente a mis ojos, su mirar penetro mi alma, no pude hacer nada, me siento culpable. – Dijo mientras intentaba contenerse.

Ella reacciona enojada, lo aparte y toma de los hombros.- ¡Ya no quiero oír más eso, no es tu culpa, entiendes! – Grito, mirándolo fijamente.

A lo que Michael reacciona, bajando su mirada. – Tienes razón, es solo que, esa escena me repugno, como odio a esas bestias. – Dijo con enfado, apretando firmemente su espada. – Ah, bien vámonos. – Exclamo ya más calmado.

Al seguí su camino; Toman todo aquello que le sirve, pero no logran encontrar armas, ni balas. – M… no sé dónde más buscar, aquí no tienen armas. – Exclamo Marcy.

- No lo creo, de seguro a de haber algunas en algún lado. – Contesto él, mientras buscaba asomándose entre los estantes.

- Ven aquí, creo que encontré algo. – Dijo ella llamándole con la mano.

- M… no parece que estos estantes antes estuviesen así – Dijo acercándose a ella.

Ambos observan unos estantes al parecer tapando una entrada. – Ven, ayúdame a quitarlos. – Dijo Marcy intentando moverlos de un lado.

- Ok. – Contesto acercándose a ayudarle. Al moverlo notaron una puesta. – Mira por aquí han de haber armas. – Dijo sonriendo muy animado.

Marcy intenta abrir la puerta, girando la perilla. – M… No abre. – Dijo extrañada.

- Tranquila, yo sé un truco para abrirla. – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunta curiosa.

- Si, apártate. – Entonces se pone en frente de la puerta, y la empuja fuertemente con el pie, arrancándola de la pared y cayendo hacia el otro lado.

- Hahahaha, payaso – Ríe ella.

- Bien entremos. – Allí notaron un cuarto conde estaba todo desordenado, sillas tiradas, mesas dadas vuelta, sangre en algunas paredes, pero no habían cadáveres.

Ellos prosiguen extrañados, alertas en todo momento, empuñando sus armas. Al seguir notan otro cuarto con un vidrio enorme de ventana.

- Mira este lugar. – Dijo ella extrañada, abre la puerta.

Y ambos entran a un cuarto con muchos televisores. – Este es el cuarto de vigilancia, aquí podremos saber lo que ocurre en todo el lugar. – Dijo asomándose a ver.

Algunas cámaras estaban destruidas por lo que la imagen estaba sin señal. – ¡Mira, son personas! – Dijo ella asombrada. - Ambos observan una tv en blanco y negro, que mostraba a una madre y sus dos pequeños hijos, uno hombre, la otra mujer. Estaba extremadamente asustado.

- Cierto, tenemos que ayudarles. – Dijo él exaltado.

- Si, el tipo que mato el vampiro ha de ser su padre, seguro buscaba ayuda. ¿Pero dónde se encuentran? – Pregunto ella.

- M… - Michael busca en los cajones y encuentra un mapa del supermercado. – Mira, esa cámara es de la bodega, está abajo, pero todo está lleno de escombros, no podremos pasar.

Entonces ambos levantan la mirada hacia una ventila cuadrada. Bajan la mirada y quedan de acuerdo.

- Hay que hacerlo. – Dijeron ambos decididos.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. 

**Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas. **


	19. Esperanza Parte 3

Hehe gracias por los comentarios, paciencia que todavía queda mucho para que Marcy se convierta en vampiro, recuerden que fue cuando ella tenia 18 años. ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Esperanza Parte 3.**

Michael y Marcy tuvieron al mismo tiempo la loca idea de entrar en la ventila, donde comenzaron a adentrarse, siguiendo el mapa que él había encontrado en el escritorio.

- Está algo angosto aquí. – Dijo Marcy mientras gateaba tras él.

- Su pero ya casi llegamos, estoy viendo una luz al final. – Dijo Michael apurándose. – Aquí se puede bajar. - Dijo al llegar al final de la ventila, donde bajo la mirada, logrando ver una rejilla en el suelo, que debajo dejaba ver el estacionamiento.

- A ver, hazme espacio. – Dijo ella curiosa.

- Claro. - Él se aparta y voltea para que ambos pudiesen mirar.

- Sabes según el mapa, dice que estamos en el estacionamiento. – Dijo extrañado.

- M… ¿Y dónde está la bodega? – Pregunta distraída, mirando por la ventila.

- La bodega esta justo aquí al lado. – Contesto mientras miraba el mapa.

- Pues entonces bajemos. – Dijo intentando levantar la rejilla.

- No, espera esta ventila está a 3 metros del suelo, es demasiado alto para que bajemos. – Dijo frenándole con la mano.

- M… ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – Pregunta mirándole. - ¿Acaso vamos a esperar a que nos salgan alas para volar? Hehe – Dijo burlándose y riendo.

En eso se oyen unos pasos. – sh… Escucha. – Dijo asomando la mirada por la rejilla.

Y ven un vampiro caminando lentamente, arrastrando uno de sus pies, parecía sediento, pero a la vez muy cansado. – Oh no va hacia ellos, tenemos que pararle. – Susurró, preocupada.

- No aguarda. – Dijo el parándola con su brazo.

- ¿¡Qué vas a esperar, a que los maten!? – Exclamo enojada.

- Espera. – Él insiste.

Pero el vampiro se acercaba más y más hacia la entrada de la bodega. – No podemos esperar más. – Dijo Marcy extrañada.

- Confía en mí. – Dijo él, tomándola de los hombros mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sonroja. – Está bien. – Dijo ella un poco dudosa.

Él baja la mirada, viendo por la ventila. – Hay que esperar al momento justo. - De pronto Rompa la ventila, y salta sobre el vampiro empuñando su espada, envía un tajado recto, cortándolo por la mitad, de la cabeza a los pies. – ¡aaah! – Dijo aguantándose el dolor de la caída.

Marcy lo observa. – Bien hecho. – Pero nota su dolor. – Oh no, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta preocupada.

- Si, si no te preocupes. – Le dijo mirando hacia arriba, aguantándose el dolor del pie, apretando sus dientes. – Ven baja yo te atrapo. – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos, intentando sonreír.

- Ok, allá voz. – Dijo Marcy mientras se colgaba y dejaba caer, confiada en que el la atraparía. Así fue, él la atrapo en sus brazos y ella reacciono a abrazarlo, quedando apegados, muy sonrojados.

Ella se baja de sus brazos. - ¿Te insiste daño? fue una larga caída. – Pregunto apenada.

- Tranquilo solo me dolió un poco, no te preocupes. – Contesto sonriendo.

- Mira. – Dijo ella asombrada, al ver una pared de escombros tras Michael.

- M… tantos escombros, ¿por dónde entro el vampiro? – Se preguntó extrañado.

- A de ser por allí, seguro se arrastró. – Contesto ella, apuntando hacia lo alto, donde se veía una abertura de entre los escombros.

- Si, seguro. – mientras voltea. – Oh allí está la bodega. – Exclamo con alivio.

Allí vieron un portón de acero, cubriendo la entrara a la bodega, donde Marcy se acercó a mirar. – Hola, ¿Hay alguien? Venimos a salvarles. – Dijo esperando una respuesta.

En eso, se oyen pasos provenientes de detrás de aquella pared de escombros. – Marcy vienen más vampiros. – Exclamo asustado, tomándola del hombro.

- Espera. – Le contesto, distraída apegada a la puerta y volviendo a tocar. – Hola, venimos a ayudarles, por favor abranos. – Volvió a insistir con una dulce voz.

- Marcy se acercan debemos irnos. – Dijo preocupado.

- Espérate, están asustados, dales tiempo. – Exclamo ella, volviendo a preguntar. – Abranos, les ayudaremos. – insistió con voz dulce y cariñosa.

En eso se oyen gruñidos, del otro lado de la pared de escombros. – Ya vienen aquí, tenemos que irnos. – Dijo el tomando su hombro.

De pronto se ye el sonido de una cerradura, el portón comenzó a abrirse. Marcy mira a Michael con una cara de "te lo dije".

De allí sale una chica. – Entren rápido. – Les dijo apurándoles con las manos.

Al entrar; ella cierra el portón, se voltea. – ¿Ustedes vinieron a salvarnos? ¿No son algo jóvenes? – Pregunto extrañada.

- Si señora, somos héroes. – Contesto Marcy.

- Que bien. – Dijo sonriendo. - ¿Y mi marido? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Este, señora su marido murió, no pudimos salvarle. – Contesto Michael, bajando la mirada impotente.

- ¿Mu… murió? – Ella comienza a llorar.

- Tranquila. – Dijo Marcy mientras la abraza para consolarla.

Al rato; Ella ya más calmada, los lleva hasta donde estaban escondidos. – Me llamo Ana y estos son mis hijos. – Dijo presentándoles, mientras les abrazaba, uno a cada lado de ella. – Él es Matías y ella es Elena.

- Hola. – Responden ellos con voz tímida.

Marcy se les acerca, sonríe y les hace carillo en sus cabezas.

- ¿Hace cuánto que están aquí? – Pregunto Michael a Ana.

- Hace ya 3 meses, nos refugiamos muchas personas, pero los vampiros lograron entrar por las alcantarillas, mataron a todos solo quedamos nosotros. – Entristeció.

- Tranquila, los sacaremos de aquí, se los juro. – Dijo muy decidió animándoles.

- Ok, gracias. – Dijo ella más calmada.

- Apropósito, Ana ¿tienen armas aquí?

- Si, están en esos cajones. – Contesto ella apuntando hacia unos cajones.

- Perfecto nos las llevaremos junto con ustedes. – Exclamo Michael, mientras Marcy los echa en su mochila.

Al rato. – Escuchen según el mapa, solo hay dos salidas, una aquí dentro pero esta tapada por los escombros, la otra es afuera en el estacionamiento, el problema es que está detrás de la pared de escombros. – Dijo mientras intenta pensar en alguna idea.

- M… Si esos vampiro están allí, no nos dejaran pasar, hay que distraerlos. – Comento Marcy.

- No tenemos otra salida, esto haremos. Ustedes se ocultaran, abriré la puerta y atraeré a esa bestias hacia mí, mientras que tu Marcy los pones a salvo. – Dijo decidido.

- Es muy peligroso. – Exclamo ella preocupada.

- Es nuestra única salida. – Dijo con una mirada seria.

Al rato; Todo estaba preparado, se escondieron mientras que Michael toma su espada y hace un pequeño corte en su dedo, provocando que sangre. Entonces abre la cerradura y la puerta muy rápido. - ¡Vengan a mí, putos vampiros! – Grito burlándose.

Afuera estaban una docena de vampiros, que reaccionan con el olor de su sangra y se abalanzan rápida mente contra él.

Entonces Marcy aprovecha, saca a los niños y a Ana fuera de la bodega. Luego toma su bajo-hacha, corre detrás de los vampiros que estaban distraídos mirando a Michael, ella aprovechó y corta sus cabezas.

- Haha funciono. – Dijo satisfecho Michael, echado una risa.

- Tonto, eso fue muy peligroso. –Dijo Marcy enfadada. – Pero también fue muy valiente. – Dijo besando su mejilla, provocado que él se sonroje.

Entonces todos salieron por aquella abertura en la pared de escombros. Del otro lado ven la salida, donde ya no tuvieron problemas y se los llevaron con ellos al refugio.

- Misión cumplida. – Dijo Michael mirando a Marcy con una sonrisa.

- Hehe – Ella comenzó a reír.

* * *

Espero que os aya gustado.

******Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	20. Indefenso

Me demore un poquito en el cap por que estaba revisando los anteriores, por que quiero crear una secuencia en el tiempo. Os dejo con el Capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Indefenso.**

Marcy y Michael era un dúo increíble, en estos 10 años forjaron una gran amistad, tomaron mucha confianza él uno al otro, a pesar de esto, nunca se habían sentido atraídos, ya que él la veía más como una hermanita, a ella en el principio le atrajo un poco, pero siempre lo trataba como amigo, compañero, del cual confiaba.

A pesar de todo esto, ambos estaban reconociendo, que se empezaron a ver diferentes, ya no se trataba de una siempre amistad, sino que de algo más íntimo.

Luego de aquel rescate; Llevaron Ana y sus hijos al refugio, donde les acogieron muy bien. El refugio estaba ubicado en un amplio campo, donde se encontraba dos torres de vigilancia, una a cada lado, en el centro una escotilla y entrada al refugio, era una gran fortaleza subterránea, creada por Richard, él líder y más viejo integrante del clan con 48 años, este refugio contaba con muchos cuartos, algunos restringidos, por lo que muchos sospechaban que este era su antiguo laboratorio.

En esta última misión, lograron traer amplia cantidad de alimentos no perecibles, pero en lo que es armas no muchas, entonces Michael y Marcy se ofrecieron para ir a buscar más, esta vez hasta una base militar abandonada, aparentemente.

Caminando por un desierto. - ¿Cuánto crees que falte? – Pregunta Marcy sin mirarle.

- No mucho, ya estamos cerca. – Dijo relajado, mientras camina con sus manos en la cabeza.

- Eso me dijiste hace más de una hora. – Dijo enfadada.

- Hehe tranquila. – Dijo relajado, con una sonrisa.

- Oye ¿crees que algún día las cosas volverán a la normalidad? – Preguntó distraída observando el cielo.

- La verdad, no creo que debamos fiarnos de esa esperanza, las cosas han cambiado tanto. Pero tranquila, mientras existamos aquellos héroes de valor, lucharemos por la libertad. – contesta muy animado, volteando a verla.

- Si, tienes razón. – Dijo ella, sin mirarle. De pronto a lo lejos nota unas extrañas formaciones. – Mira, la base ha de estar allí. – Dijo exaltada y a la vez aliviada, apuntando con su dedo.

- Si esa es. – contesto acercándose más rápido. Hasta topar con una reja, colocando sus dedos entre los orificios. – Sabes Marcy, yo conozco este lugar. – Dijo mirando hacia dentro, donde se logra ver un cuarte enorme, con 4 pisos y una mirador en lo alto, alrededor campañas metálicas con forma de medio cilindro.

- ¿Enserio, de donde lo conoces? – Preguntó curiosa, parándose a su lado.

- Mi padre era comandante, lo llamaron a la guerra, no lo volví a ver. – Contesto bajando la mirada. – Él siempre fue bueno conmigo, a mí me encantaba venir aquí. – Agrego almo más animado.

- Oh lo lamento. – Dijo avergonzada. En eso se oyen unos ladridos. - ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunta mirando del otro lado de la reja. Entonces observan un cachorro blanco raza poodle, siendo atacado por dos perras más grandes. – ¡Voy a ayudarte! – Grita subiendo la reja, la salta.

- ¿¡Marcy!? Espera. – Dijo sorprendido, subiendo la reja.

- Largo tarados déjenlo en paz. – Dijo furiosa empuñando su bajo-hacha.

- Si, largo. – Agrego Michael asustándoles con su espada, lo que provoca que se marchen.

- Oh querido, mira cómo te dejaron. – Dijo triste mientras se le acercaba al cachorro, el cual estaba temblando. Marcy lo toma en brazos y acaricia, a lo que él responde moviendo la cola.

- hehe le agradas. – Comento Michael con una sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que deba quedármelo? ¡Siempre quise un perrito! – Dijo mientras le acariciaba con cariño.

- Si, anda ponle un nombre. – Dijo animado.

- M… Shwabl. – Mientras lo baja al suelo.

- Hahaha tú y tus nombre raros – Ríe mientras desvía la mirada hacia la base. – Debemos continuar. – Agrego poniéndose más serio.

Al seguir caminado; estaban muy pendientes, empuñando sus armas, mientras que Shwabl los seguía. Todo estaba desierto, no se oía nada, solo se podía observar sangre tirada por todos lados del edificio, ya muy seca.

Al llegar a la base; Entran por una puerta doble de madera, dentro observaron, la horrible escena, cadáveres por todos lados, el hedor a muerte, putrefacción, era horrible. - ¿Pero qué paso aquí? – Pegunto Marcy aterrada.

Michael queda mudo, al ver tantos cadáveres le entra un dolor directo al corazón, las esperanzas que su padre estuviese vivo se van. Pero toma fuerza, porque no quería asustarla. – Sigamos. – Dijo sin mirarle.

Prosiguieron su camino; subieron piso por piso, encontraron muchas armas, pistolas, ametralladoras, bazucas, granadas, pero como eran demasiadas solo llevaron las necesarias.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, se topan con la sala de cámaras, detrás la plataforma para los helicópteros. – Michael mira, aquí hay un cd con tu nombre. – Dijo intentando animarlo o darle alguna esperanza, mientras sostenía el cd en sus manos.

Él se acerca, sin hablar, enciende una tv yo coloca el cd.

Donde al empezar muestra a su padre. Mientras le sostenía en brazos a Michael muy pequeño. – Michael, soy yo Jorge, tu padre y este eres tú. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Escucha, ahora eres muy pequeño, pero algún día entenderás. Este mundo va en camino a la destrucción, no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar, después de la muerte de tu madre en el parto, la vida se me ha hecho muy difícil, tú eres lo único que me mantiene en pie. Escucha, quizás algún día no me tengas y necesito que en ese momento seas fuerte, quiero que busques la felicidad, que creas en el amor, que disfrutes la vida, tu mi hijo, "será un héroe". Te quiero hijo. – Termino la grabación.

- Yo también te quiero papa. – Respondió mirando a la tv, mientras cae por su rostro una lágrima. En eso oyen ruidos.

- ¿Que es ese sonido? suena como una estampida – Dijo Marcy extrañada.

- Oh no. – Michael corre afuera en la plataforma, donde observa miles de vampiros saltando las rejas, Él reaccionar de inmediato, corre hacia Marcy y la toma de la mano, cosa que le hiso sonrojar.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿Dónde me llevas? – Pregunta algo coqueta.

- Toma todo y sígueme. – Dijo alterado, mientras abre una puerta escondida en el techo.

Ella toma las mochilas y las arroja por la entras del techo, sube a Shwabl, luego Michael le ayuda a subir, seguido sube él, cierra la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta algo asustada.

- Son miles de vampiros, vienen asía aquí. – Contesto impotente.

- Cual es el problema matémosle. – Dijo animada.

- Esta oscureciendo, nos matarían, tendremos que esperar al amanecer. – Dijo mientras se asoma, donde ve como los vampiros entran a aquella base.

* * *

**Notas del Autor: Este tema quiero dejarlo claro por si acaso no entendieron. En los capítulo "Traición" y "Caos" di a conocer una base militar, es esta misma, además él Comandante era el padre de Michael.**

**********Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	21. Sin Temor

Hehehe, gracias a todos por los comentarios, que bueno que entendieron bien la trama. Os dejo con el siguiente, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Sin Temor.**

A la mañana siguiente; Michael despierta confundido, mirando hacia el techo, en un impulso, intentó moverse, pero nota un peso en su brazo. – ¿Pero qué? – Se dijo sorprendido, mientras voltea la mirada y nota a Marcy muy acurrucada a su lado, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con su mano, ella estaba demasiado cerca, abrasada a él, su cabeza en su hombro apagada a su cuello. Él queda perplejo. – Se ve tan hermosa. – Piensa ruborizado, mientras observado su rostro, se veía tan tierna e indefensa, él acerco sus labios a los de ella, estaba por besarla.

Cuando de pronto Marcy abre lentamente sus ojos. - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta con dulce voz, mientras no mueve ningún musculo, ruborizada, esperando sus labios.

Pero Michael se detiene y voltea la mirada rápidamente, quedo todo ruborizado, se aparta de ella. – Es que, vi algo en tu rostro y lo estaba quitando. – Dijo esperando que le creyese.

- Oh ok, gracias. – Dijo algo desilusionada, mientras observa que Shwabl estaba a su lado, le acaricia.

Ellos pasaron la noche en cubículo que serbia para vigilancia. Michael se asoma por los costados. – Ya no hay nadie fuera y salió el sol, es nuestro momento de escapar. – susurro más relajado.

Entonces tomas todas sus cosas. - ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta curiosa.

- Déjame pensar, m… echaré un vistazo, tal vez se hallan ido. – Entonces Michael abre la puerta del piso, se asoma, queda perplejo, se devuelve y la cierra lentamente para no hacer ruido. – Mierda, está lleno de vampiros. – Susurro con temor.

- No podemos escapar por abajo, tendremos que hacerlo desde del tejado. – Comento Marcy, se levanta y observa el tejado, el cual estaba algo inclinado.

- Si, es nuestra única alternativa. – Entonces tomaron todo, Michael salto primero al tejado. – Ven aquí te ayudo. – Dijo extendiendo sus manos.

- Oh si… - Contesto sonrojada, aceptando la ayuda. – Ven Shwabl. – Susurra llamándole con la mano.

El cachorro salta hacia el techo, luego comienza a bajar con mucha facilidad, hasta el suelo. – Hehe, que hábil. – Dijo Michael sonriendo, mientras sostenía de la cintura a Marcy.

En eso, se oye un gruñido y un vampiro salta de repente rompiendo aquella puesta de madera, quedando en frente de ellos, se les abalanza, entonces Michael suelta a Marcy, la cual cae y resbala hasta quedar colgando dos pisos desde el tejado.

- ¡Marcy! – Gritó asustado, pero el vampiro se le abalanza, él lo frena con su espada. Comenzaron a forcejear. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte? – Pensó mientras intentaba idear un plan.

- Descuida estoy bien. – Dijo Marcy intentando calmarle, mientras se sostenía con una mano del tejado.

Los vampiros la miran por la ventana, todos salen muy veloces, rompen las ventanas y sacan sus manos, pero no lograban alcanzarla, puesto a que el techo les separaba unos metros.

El sol estaba ubicado casi en el centro, por lo que cubría toda la plataforma del helicóptero, mientras que la otra dejaba ver una sombra a pocos metros de la base.

- Marcy no te sueltes, ya voy. – Dijo presionado, mientras forcejeaba con el vampiro.

- ¿¡Porque razón me soltaría!? – Dijo enfadada mientras intentaba subir.

En eso, Marcy no soporta más y cae. – ¡Aaaaah! – Grito de dolor, mientras toma su pie derecho con sus manos.

- ¡Marceline! – Grito con impotencia, y de una fuerza descomunal alza su espada, ganándole el forcejeo al vampiro, el cual retrocede unos pasos, entonces Michael aprovecha, toma su espada y costa los marcos de madera que sostenían el techo del mirador, provocando que la luz del sol impacte directo en el vampiro, lo que lo hace retorcerse mientras se quemarse.

Mientras tanto, Marcy estaba en el suelo, con sus manos en su pierna. – ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Duele mucho! – Dijo adolorida, mientras intenta retenerse.

Los vampiros comenzaron a salir de la base, corriendo hacia ella, Mientras que Shwabl les ladraba, muy apegado a Marcy. Los vampiros sedientos de sangre se les abalanzan, dispuestos a matarla.

En eso, llega Michel y con su espada, los degolló sin piedad. – ¡Déjenla! – Dijo furioso, atacándoles a una velocidad descomunal. Hasta lograr hacer que los demás se detengan, pues sintieron miedo de aquel héroe tan valiente.

Él se le acerco a Marcy, la tomo en sus brazos, y corrió hacia la luz del sol, fuera de aquella sombra. – Ya estas a salvo. – Dijo alterado, al verla como sufría.

Ella lo queda mirando perpleja, sus ojos se toparon, unos ojos serios, profundos, que le provocaban seguridad. – Gra… Gracias. – Balbuceo muy sonrojada, perdida en su mirar.

Mientras tanto, todos los vampiros estaban parados donde la sombra se acababa, gruñendo, sedientos, con ojos vidriosos color sangre, entonces Michael deja a Marcy en el suelo unos momentos, toma la mochila, saca una granada, se produce un corte en si dedo, la rodea con sangre, le quita el seguro. – ¡Hasta nunca! – Grito con furia, mientras lanza la granada dentro de la base, donde todos los vampiros sintieren aquel olor a sangre fresca, comenzando a correr tras la granada. Entonces Michael toma a Marcy, corre fuera del lugar, mientras los siguió Shwabl, salieron del campo militar.

Al rato; la granada crea una gran explosión, provocando que los demás pisos les cayesen encima a todos los vampiros.

Mientras caminaban ya regresando al refugio. – Woo… Eres Fantástico Michael, contigo me siento segura. – Dijo muy coqueta mientras estaba en sus brazos, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besa en la mejilla.

- Hehe no fue nada. – Dijo ruborizado.

- Eres mi héroe. – Le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto el leerlo, como yo al escribirlo.

**Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	22. Culpable

Bueno chicos(as) aquí la historia se torna un poco cursi hehe, así que paciencia, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Culpable.**

- Ya han pasado 4 semanas de aquel accidente con los vampiros. – Pensó triste Michael. – Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido, quizás esto nunca hubiese pasado. – se dijo con un sentimiento de culpa, mientras observa el cielo, parado en lo alto de una torre, fuera del refugio.

- ¿Tú Otra vez? ¿Todavía sigues en lo mismo amigo? – Pregunta Rafael, detrás de él. Rafael era su amigo y uno de los más jóvenes del clan.

- Hehe hola Rafa, ¿Estabas escuchando? – Pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Amigo, no te puedes culpar toda la vida. – Comento intentando animarle.

- Lo sé, pero cada vez que la miro su pie, me siento culpable. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

- Ya vasta, Marceline nunca te ha culpado, así que cambia esa cara, anda ve con ella, estoy seguro que le alegraras el día. – Dijo con firmeza, con una sonrisa contagiosa.

- Tienes razón, gracias amigo. – Dijo Michael más tranquilo. – Iré a ver como se encuentra. – Entonces se pone en marcha en dirección al refugio.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Le grita animándole.

Mientras tanto, en cuarto de Marceline; Allí estaba ella, recostada en la cama, con su guitarra, una cara algo triste, ojos fríos, mientras en su pie se podía ver un yeso, al parecer con aquella caída del tejado, se torció la pierna.

- Que aburrida estoy. No logro encontrar una inspiración. – Pensó triste Marcy, mientras tocaba unas notas en su bajo-hacha, notas sin vida, sin razón, se notaba muy deprimida.

En eso, entra Ashley. – El desayuno Marcy. – Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras traía una bandeja con comida, en sus manos.

- Hola Ashley, tu siempre tan animada. – Comento ella sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Te veo algo apagada. – Dijo extrañada.

- Bueno, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? si he estado tantos días sin una aventura. – Contesto triste y un poco enfadada. – ¿Estas segura de que no puedo quitar ya? – Pregunta distraída en su pie.

- Lo lamento, pero tienes que reposar, animo solo te queda 1 día. – Dijo intentando animarla.

- Si…, m… ¿Oye, donde esta Michael? – Pregunta extrañada.

- Afuera creo, ¿Por? – Contesta curiosa.

- Bueno, es que, estos días ha venido muy seguido. – Dijo Marcy ruborizándose, al recordarle.

- ¿Te gusta verdad? – Pregunto con suave voz, mientras le miro a los ojos.

Marcy se puso nerviosa. – Eh… ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Marcy sonrojada por completo.

- Bueno, tengo que volver a la cocina, más tarde vendré mi pequeñita. – Dijo despidiéndole con un beso en la frente, luego se va del cuarto.

Ashley era una mujer madura, gracias a la pérdida de su hija, tomo un gran apego a Marcy, la trataba de "mi niña, mi princesa, mi pequeña" era una muy cariñosa, que le entrego el amor de una madre.

Marcy toma su bajo-hacha e intenta concentrarse, tocando algunas notas.

En eso, tocan la puerta. – ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunta algo tímido.

- ¡Michael! Pasa, pasa. – Dijo sorprendida, invitándolo a pasar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto Michael, observando su pierna enyesada.

- Algo aburrida, pero bien. – Contesto ella, bajando la mirada, mientras tomas su bajo-hacha y lo deja a un lado.

- Hehe sabes, Ashley me reto mucho, por haberte llevado. – Comento en broma.

- Oh, lo ciento, es que ella me quiere como una hija. – Dijo avergonzada. – Pero siéntate, me hace falta una buena conversación. – Dijo más relajada.

Él se sienta a su lado, pero se queda callado unos segundos, mirando al suelo. - Marcy, lo siento, todo esto fue mi culpa. – Dijo muy deprimido, mientras la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo.

- ¡No! No digas eso, no es tu culpa. – Exclamo Marcy enfadada, mirándolo.

- No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, nunca debimos haber ido a ese lugar. – Comento con voz fría.

- No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, jamás te hubiera dejado solo con aquella aventura. – Dijo intentando animarle. – Además tú me salvaste, no tienes por qué sentirte mal. – Agrego poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercándose.

Michael hace como que no lo nota. – Es que… no puedo soportar el hecho de que por mi culpa de hicieras daño…

En eso, Marcy le voltea la cabeza, con sus manos, haciendo que le mirara fijamente, cierra sus ojos y acerca sus labios hacia los de él. Entonces, Michael no se opuso, cierra sus ojos también, mientras que Marcy aprovecha y lo atrae con fuerza hacia ella, dándole un gran beso, una y otras vez le besaba, a lo que él correspondió tomándola suavemente de la cintura, ella rodea su cuellos con sus brazos. Sus corazones latían con gran intensidad, por aquel beso tan apasionado, duro un muy buen rato, Marcy no quería separarse.

Al final de unos minutos, Marcy se aleja un poco, dejándole respirar más tranquilo. Ella estaba muy agitada, al igual que él. – Te amo. – Dijo Muy sonrojada, mirándole directo a los ojos, mientras aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Michael queda mudo, mientras se pierde en su mirar, estaba muy ruborizado, se levanta, soltándose de los brazos de Marcy.

Ella le mira desilusionada. - Oh No, ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Espero no haberlo incomodado. – Se preguntó en el pensamiento.

Él caminó hacia la salida, pero se detiene en la puerta. – Espero que puedas recuperarte pronto. – Se voltea. – Y recuerda, Soy tu héroe. – Dijo Guiñándole el ojo, de modo muy coqueto.

Ella queda muy sorprendida, pero a la ves confundida. - ¿Le gusto o no? – Se pregunta extrañada, en su pensamiento.

Mientras Michael se va y despide son su mano. – Cuídate, te quiero. – Agrego, saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado y sigan viendo la serie. :D

**Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	23. Tiempo Perdido

Lamento la demora, estaba esperando el capítulo "I remember you" de hora de aventura. Bueno os dejo con el cap que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Tiempo Perdido.**

Luego que aquel momento, Michael sale del cuarto y entró Ashley.

- Ya regrese. – Dijo con una sonrisa acogedora, mientras observo extrañada a Marcy. – Chica, estas roja ¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto curiosa.

- No, no nada. – Contesto avergonzada, mirando hacia el ledo.

- Hehehe, tranquila. – Dijo en tono burlón. – Oye déjame revisar ese yeso. – Se acercó, y tomó su pie.

Marcy la miro. – Me recuerda a mamá, ella era igual de cariñosa conmigo. – Pensó con algo de tristeza.

- Está muy bien, dentro de unas horas podrás sacártelo. – Comento con alivio.

- Eh… Ashley, sabes nunca te pregunté sobre tu familia. – Agrego bajando la mirada, avergonzada por el poco interés.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba la angustia.

- Enserio, cuéntame tú eres casi como mi madre, quiero saber más de ti. – Dijo con agrado.

- Bueno, yo vivía sola con mi hija Cinthia. – Comenzó a relatar.

Flashback.

Era una casa hermosa, "el toque femenino" en cada esquina, allí frente al living estaba Ashley hablando por el teléfono.

- Si, si, comprendo. – Dijo algo avergonzada.

- Que Cinthia no se moleste en venir, porque ya mañana queda fuera de la escuela. – Se escucha una voz furiosa por el teléfono.

- De acuerdo, adiós. – Contesto aguantándose el enojo y cuelga el teléfono.

En eso, llega Cinthia abriendo la puerta con sus llaves. – Hola. – Dijo sin ganas, caminando hacia las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

- ¡Cinthia… ven aquí de inmediato! – Grito con furia.

- No de nuevo. – Pensó mientras se le acercaba, con una cara de "que aburrido" - ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo sin interés.

- ¡Pasa que tu directora me acaba de llamar diciéndome que no te has presentado a clases en más de 3 meses! – Exclamo con enfado. - ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no estas yendo a clases? - Preguntó "casi echando humo"

- Me vale. – Contesto sin nada de interés, se voltea y camina yéndose.

- ¿Pero qué? ¡Ven aquí, quien crees que soy para que me hables así! – Regañándola "de la forma típica de una madre" con angustia y preocupación.

- Ya déjame en paz, por favor. – Dijo más calmada paro no enojarla.

- ¡Esto es por tus amigos, ellos te hicieron así! – Agrego.

- No mamá. – Dijo intentándola calmar.

- ¡Que no entiendes que me cuesta estar contigo, además de la muerte de tu padre, crees que no me duele! – Exclamo muy enfadada. - ¿¡Crees que tu padre querría esto!? – Exclamo inconscientemente.

Cinthia la miro sorprendida, pero luego su furia se desato. - ¡Cuando te ha importado lo que piense mi padre! – Grito llena de odio.

- Pe, pe… perdona, no quise. – Dijo asustada y avergonzada a la vez.

- ¡Tú nunca quisiste a mi papá, si lo quisieras no te hubieras metido con ese idiota! – Exclamo con toda su furia, dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

Ashley quedo perpleja, no dijo nada. Entonces Cinthia salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, y azotó la puerta.

En eso, tocan la puerta, así que ella va a abrir.

- ¡Roben! – Dijo sorprendida. Era su novio, alto, cabello corto y negro, con ropa de militar. Ella lo abrazó.

- Hola Ashley, ¿cómo están tú y Cinthia? – Pregunta con amabilidad.

- Ven entra. – Lo invita a pasar. – Sabes, acabo de tener una pelea con Cinthia, extraña mucho a su padre. – Dijo muy triste.

- Si, él le entrego mucho amor, fue mi mejor amigo por años. – Contesto con un tono triste. – Jamás lo olvidare. – Exclamo intentando animarla.

Ella le abraza. – Lo sé, pero me cuesta tanto a veces. – Lo apartó un poco y le miró a los ojos. - Mañana parto a una entrevista de trabajo fuera de la ciudad, y no puedo irme peleada con Cinthia, necesito que la cuides, ¿ok? – Dijo más calmada.

- Si, ve tranquila, yo la cuido. – Respondió, luego acaricio su cabeza.

- hehehe, Te amo. – Voz cariñosa.

- Yo también. – Se besan.

Esa noche, Ashley no pudo dormir puesto a aquella pelea con Cinthia, se sentía culpable. Cerca de 2 años a su esposo lo habían declarado muerto en acción, de ese momento, ellas se separaron, ya casi ni hablaban, no había conexión madre-hija.

Ashley se levanta de la cama, se dirige al cuarto de Cinthia, allí la vio recostada. Su cuarto estaba lleno de notas, en la pared fotos de su padre junto a ella.

- Ooh Cinthia. – Susurro triste.

En eso toma una de las notas, y la lee.

Hola, como estas, nosotras estamos bien, a veces mi madre me grita, pero yo sé que lo hace por mi bien, ah y me esta yendo muy bien en la escuela, tengo excelentes notas como te lo prometí, pero recuerda que tú me prometiste volver sano y salvo, espero que esta carta te de fuerzas. Papi cuando vuelvas mamá y yo te tendremos una sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños, te amo.

Ashley quedo pálida, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, noto la fecha y se dio cuenta de que estaba emitida justo un día antes de que declararan muerto a su esposo. Ella comenzó a llorar, miro a Cinthia, se acercó. – Cinthia, yo te amo, sé que tu padre no está con nosotros, pero saldremos adelante juntas, cuando vuelva todo será diferente, te lo juro. – Beso su frente, luego sale del cuarto y se dirige a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente; Estaba Ashley en el avión, mirando afuera estaban Cinthia y Roben, pero solo él le saludo despidiéndose, mientras que ella allí con los brazos cruzados. Esto la entristeció. – Te juro que todo será diferente. – Susurro sabiendo que no le escucharía.

Fin del Flashback

- Me fui con ese sentimiento, pero al llegar al aeropuerto me dijeron que la ciudad había sido destruida por la guerra, yo quede horrible, de ahí que no sé nada de ellos. – Exclamo sintiéndose culpable.

- Oh lo ciento, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas, te aseguro que les encontraras, yo los encontré a ustedes, y me di cuenta que mientras tengamos fe, todo es posible. – Comento Marcy animándola.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón, seguiré esperando, quizás tan solo quizás, sigan con vida. – Dijo calmada, con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	24. Lo más Fuerte

Bueno lamento la demora, es que eh estado algo ocupado con otro fic y ademas el liceo :/ pero aquí os dejo con el siguiente, al final están respuestas sus preguntas.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Lo más fuerte.**

- Y bien chica dime ¿porque razón estabas tan roja cuando entre? – Dijo Ashley con una mirada acusadora. - ¿Qué hicieron Michael y tú? – Preguntó con voz burlona.

- ¿¡Que…!? – Marcy se avergonzó. – No, no nada, no pasó nada. – Dijo con su cara muy sonrojada.

- Hehe anda cuéntame, ya sabes que me puedes decir todo. – Insistió, pero esta vez con más tranquilidad.

- Bueno… es que… ¡Lo bese! – Exclamo apenada.

Ashley quedo sorprendida, pero guardo silencio mientras la miraba. – ¿Tú lo amas? – Pregunto con voz seca.

- Si, bueno al principio no, pero luego no lo sé, siento que quiero estar con él a cada momento del día. – Dijo con una cara de arrepentida. – Espero no haberle incomodado.

- ¿Qué? No digas eso, él te quiere mucho, además yo siempre pensé que hacían una bonita pareja. – Intenta animarla, se le acerca y acaricia su cabello.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – Pregunta con sus ojos llorosos.

- Claro que sí, escucha te diré un secreto, Michael te visita todas las noches y deja una roza a los pies de tu puerta. – Susurro a su oído.

- ¿¡Enserio!? Pensé que eras tú.

- No, en realidad era Michael, y además lo eh visto muy preocupado de ti, siempre me pregunta.

- Eeeeh es que no pensé que él fuera tan… - La cara de Marcy estaba muy roja.

- Hehe bien, oye ya es hora, te quitare ese yeso y podrás decirle todo lo que piensas a Michael.

Esa noche; Michael se encontraba fuera del refugio, recostado en el césped contemplando las estrellas, al lado de una cálida fogata, puesto a que no le gustaba estar encerrado y esto no solo era común de él sino que también de todos los integrantes del clan. Luego de tantas opresiones, el vivir encerrado les estaba quitando la libertad, y esto era lo que más les dolía.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a ser libres? – Michel pregunta muy dolido, mirando al cielo.

- Cuando nos sintamos libres. Agrego Marcy quien acababa de llegar parándose frente a él.

- ¿Marcy? – Michael se levanta y voltea. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto observando su pie.

- Hehe es que ya no necesito el yeso, estoy mejor. – Dijo con una sonrisa muy acogedora.

- Oh ya veo, que bueno saberlo. – Se sentó en el césped y bajo su mirada.

Marceline se sienta a su lado. – Gracias por las rozas. – Dijo con voz algo burlona sin mirarle a la cara.

Michael se ruborizo y quedose callado.

- Oye lo que paso… es que, lamento si te incomode con ese beso.

- No, no digas eso, no me incomodo, solo que fue algo repentino, sé solo me estabas agradeciendo. – Dijo Michael intentando subirle el ánimo.

- ¿Eeeeh? Es que, no era por eso. – Dijo en voz baja, desilusionada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto él confundido.

- Ese beso no fue por agradecimiento, fue porque me gustas.

- A bueno, pues tu a mi igual. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- No estas entendiendo. – Insistió Marcy.

- Bueno, explícate mejor. – Él la mira a los ojos, con una cara de inocencia, la misma con la que creció de niño.

- Michel, yo… yo… te amo. – Dijo mirándole de muy cerca, con unos ojos llorosos que estaban por estallar en llanto.

Él queda perplejo, mientras no le puede quitar los ojos de encima, su voz parecía haberse ido, mientras que su palpitar se aceleró, sus pensamientos no le permitían razonar.

- Lo ciento. – Marcy se levanta y volteó, pero no alcanza a dar un paso cuando, sintió su brazo apretar, al girar la mirada se dio cuenta que era Michael quien le sostuvo.

- No te vallas, es que me es difícil razonar esto, es muy repentino para mí, tú siempre fuiste muy importante y siempre a mi lado, apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas. – Sus ojos no podía despejarse de Marcy, mientras ambos quedan frente a frente, mirándose fijamente. – Yo pensé que solo me veías como tu amigo, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que pudieras…

En eso, una brisa acaricio sus rostros, un frio rodio sus cuerpos, mientras solo las estrellas iluminaban aquella oscura noche. Ellos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, mientras sin darse cuenta, sus caras comenzaron a acercarse más y más una a la otra, atrayéndose por aquel llamar de sus labios, acortando distancia a cada segundo, cuando de un momento a otro se estaban besando muy apasionados, una y otra vez sin parar, gastando hasta todo su aire, Michael la tomo de la cintura, mientras que Marcy le rodeo el cuello suavemente con sus brazos. Siguieron así un rato hasta que el aire les falto, entonces se separaron un poco, sus rostros estaban muy ruborizados.

- Te amo. – Dijo Michael, muy embobado y perdido en los ojos de Marcy.

Cuando estaban así de darse otro beso, la escotilla se abre.

- ¡Chicos, entren hay problemas! – Exclamo Rafael, con voz seria.

Ellos se dieron una mirada y luego entraron al refugio. Allí dentro se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de cámaras, donde estaban Richard y Ashley con una cara de preocupación. Las cámaras estaban instaladas a kilómetros del campo, esto era para monitorear toda la actividad alertando cualquier ataque no deseado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Marcy confundida con algo de temor.

- Tenemos un problema, observen. – Dijo Richard apuntando hacia una de las cámaras.

Entonces, ambos quedan perplejos, las cámaras mostraban miles de vampiros acercándose a gran velocidad, con sus ojos rojos y vidriosos, grandes colmillos con sed de sangre.

- ¿¡No puede ser!? Son incluso más de los que vimos en el campamento. – Exclamo Michael con enfado apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- Han de haber seguido sus rastros, no se preocupe nos defenderemos. – Comento Ashley.

Richard sale del cuarto con una cara muy seria y da las órdenes. – ¡Bien, estas bestias piensan que nos podrán vencer, demostrémosle de lo que somos capaces, quien está conmigo! – Exclamo con voz fuerte de autoridad. A los que todos contestan muy animados, se preparan y salen fuera del refugio. – Escuchen todos, Rafael Y Josh ya que ustedes son muy buenos arqueros, quiero que se posen uno en cada torre y arremetan con sus flecha por todo el campo.

- ¡Sí! – Respondieron ambos confiados.

- Los demás quiero que formen barricadas alrededor de la escotilla. – Dijo Richard con una voz que daba fuerza.

Michael sintió un leve movimiento en la tierra, a lo que se aproximó un estruendo, miles de pisadas acercándose. Entonces, empuña firmemente su espada y corre a toda velocidad directo a la batalla. Cuando de pronto un gran vampiro se le abalanza, pero él le frena en seco con su espada puesta de lado, de la cual el vampiro se aferró con sus garras. – ¡Hasta aquí llegas! – Exclamo con enfado.

* * *

Notas de Autor:  
Jesus Dark the Kid y wendylove4 hicieron la misma pregunta: ¿Donde esta y que paso con Simon?

Pues Simon sigue en aquella ciudad donde vivió con Betty, allí creo el reino helado que conocen normalmente, pero claro mas adelante tendrá una que otra pequeña aparición en el fic :)

Bueno, lo que pasa es que no tenia pensado poner más a Simon porque no pensé en la importancia de su aparición, pero al ver los últimos cap de hora de aventura me di cuanta de la verdadera importancia que tiene, si hubiese sabido eso antes, le hubiese puesto mas en la trama, pero estoy seguro que algo se me ah de ocurrir.

**Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	25. Colmillos y sangre

Espero disculpen la demora, es que eh estado algo ocupado, y aproveche recién este feriado para hacer el cap, ademas tengo otro fic el cual esta en proceso se llama "Lo difícil de ser vampiro" si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por mi perfil y allí lo verán, quizas les guste.

Bueno este capítulo es más de acción espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Colmillos y sangre.**

Todo el campo estaba rodeado por millares de vampiros sedientos de sangre, que atacaban sin piedad destruyendo todo a su paso. En ambas torres se encontraban Josh y Rafael los cuales estaban de arqueros lanzando flechas en llamas directo a las cabezas de los vampiros.

Mientras que a los pies de las torres, se encontraba rodeado el refugio de barricadas en las cuales, se encontraban los demás disparando con sus armas.

Más adelante se encontraba Marcy quien luchaba al lado de Richard. Ella arremetía con su bajo-hacha contra los vampiros degollándolos, mientras que Richard con una catana lograba despedazarles.

- ¡Son demasiados! – Exclamo Marcy agitada.

- Si, pero que podemos hacer, estamos rodeados. – Contesto Richard impotente.

- Tenemos que pensar en algo pronto, esto se está volviendo muy difícil. – Invistió a otro vampiro.

Miro a su alrededor. – ¡Lo tengo! Rafael, Josh a los tallos de los árboles. – Apunta con su mano hacia el centro del campo, donde se encontraban muchos tallos de árboles en conjunto.

Rafael y Josh afirman con la cabeza y apuntan sus arcos hacia los tallos. Entonces Marcy y Richard atraen a los vampiros directo al centro.

- A que no me atrapan. – Dijo Marcy con voz burlona, haciendo gestos y sacando la lengua.

Entonces, todos los vampiros salen tras ellos a gran velocidad mostrando sus grandes colmillos, saltan sobre ellos, pero Richard los corta con su catana, entonces toma a Marcy y da un gran salto saliendo de aquel lugar. – ¡Ahora!

Rafael y Josh comienzan a lanzar una lluvia de flechar en llamas hacia los tallos, entonces el fuego comenzó a esparcirse en modo circular por todos los tallos, rodeando una gran cantidad de vampiros y quemándolos de inmediato.

Marcy y Richard cayeron al suelo, él quedo algo lastimado por lo que le costó levantarse, pero de pronto un vampiro se le abalanza, entonces intenta tomas su catana, cuando el vampiro lanza un golpe alejándolo más, allí estaba a punto de morderlo cuando se detiene, un balazo le llego directo a la cabeza, y cayó al suelo.

Richard volteo y observó a Max, otro chico del clan, quien lanzo el disparo, solo eleva su brazo y levanta su dedo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Michael luchaba contra un gran vampiro, quien tomo una extraña forma de hombre lobo y arremetía con una fuerza descomunal, él intentaba darle con su espada pero el vampiro daba golpes muy fuertes haciendo temblar la tierra.

- A este paso me vencerá. – Retrocede esquivando los golpes.

En eso, el vampiro lanza un golpe bajando la guardia, así que Michael aprovecha tomando la espada con ambas manos, y se la entierra, luego con la espada enganchada lo atrae con fuerza y con su pie lo lanza al suelo, entonces cada de espaldas, pero de inmediato se da vuelta, Michael salta sobre él y rápidamente intenta enterrar la espada en su cabeza, pero el vampiro le detiene con las dos manos, estas comenzaron a sangrar.

Allí ambos forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, en eso el vampiro le lanza una patada baja, empujándolo lejos y arrebatándole la espada. – Oh no. – En el suelo, intenta levantarse.

El vampiro lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta, entonces lo comienza a golpear con fuerza logrando que sangre por la boca.

- ¡Michael! – Gritó Marcy con fuerza. Ella se encontraba luchando contra tres vampiros a la vez, cerca de la batalla de él, pero estaba muy ocupada, puesto a que los vampiros eran muy rápidos y aprovechaban cada descuido o distracción. Uno de esos vampiros se le abalanza, ella salta sobre su cabeza y con fuerza se impulsa saliendo de la batalla y corriendo a ayudarle.

Mientras que el vampiro seguía golpeando a Michael con mucha fuerza, entonces, lo lanza al suelo y vuelve a golpearlo en el vientre, sacándole más y más sangre.

- ¡Aaaaaah! – Gritó con dolor sin poder moverse.

Entonces, Marcy llega a con su bajo-hacha le hace un tajo en la cara, el vampiro le gruñe y se retiró. Ella levanta a Michael del suelo, y lo apoya en su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto muy preocupada por su estado.

- Si… gracias Marcy. – Contesto con voz seca, todavía muerto de dolor.

- Tranquilo, saldremos de esta. – se coloca en guardia con su bajo-hacha empuñado vertical.

Entonces, el vampiro se acerca corriendo, totalmente transformado en lobo con sus ojos rojos y grandes colmillos, gruesos brazos y largas garras, todo el cuerpo peludo y negro.

- Ven aquí, no te tengo miedo. – Dijo Marcy muy seria y decidida.

- Marcy no espera, iré hacia mi espada y lo distraeré. – Susurro Michael ya más recuperado.

Ella afirma con la cabeza, entonces le ayuda a impulsarse. Corrió directo al vampiro, el cual intenta tomarle, pero Michael se barrió pasando entre sus piernas hasta el otro lado, llegando a hacia su espada, la toma y levanta colocándose en guardia, el vampiro se voltea y lo mira.

- Ven aquí. – Le llama amenazante con la mano.

El vampiro va a toda velocidad tras él, entonces ambos se encuentran frente a frente. Manda un golpe a las costillas, Michael le esquiva y aprovecha que descubrió el pecho para atacarle con su espada, logrando hacerle un tajo desde el hombro a la cintura, el vampiro arremete un puñetazo con la otra mano, pero él lo vuelve a esquiva y nuevamente lo ataca, esta vez al cuello, entonces Marcy se acerca por el otro costado y le da en el brazo arrancándoselo.

El vampiro parecía no sentir tanto dolor y se aguanta, con la otra mano se cubre y les gruñe, se abalanzó contra Marcy y la golpea mandándola lejos.

- ¡Marceline! – Exclamo furioso Michael, entonces aprieta la espada con mucha fuerza y ambas manos, enviste al vampiro y manda un corte hacia su costilla, haciéndole retroceder, nuevamente ataca pero más elevado, y otra vez casi al cuello.

El vampiro cae de rodillas, comenzando a gruñir, mientras toma su hombro, entonces Michael lo termina enterrando la espada en su cabeza. Luego la arranca y va tras Marcy.

Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo adolorida, se intenta levantar, pero en eso llegan docenas de vampiros, que la rodean. Michael llaga y los mata rápidamente con muchos cortes, entonces toma a Fionna y la lleva cerca de una torre.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta muy preocupado, mientras la carga en brazos.

- Si solo algo mareada… ¡Aaaaaah! – Grita agarrándose su pie con ambas manos.

- No estás bien, es muy pronto para que lo estés, te llevare dentro. – Dijo regañándola.

- No, no estoy bien.

- No lo estás, te levare a bajo y punto. – Cuando dio el primer paso, noto que muchos vampiros se acercaban tras ellos.

* * *

El próximo cap creo que recién lo podre sacar entre el miércoles y el sábado, sigan leyendo el fic. ^^

**Dejen "review", sus consultas y/o preguntas.**


	26. Un Frio Desierto

**Bueno aquí un cap de Simon para todos aquellos desesperados(as) que no me dejaban pensar xD  
Se vasa en el mismo tiempo pero cosa que ocurre en otra parte, no muy lejana del refugio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Un Frio desierto.**

Los ríos cubiertos de rojo carmesí, cadáveres por doquier, escombros esparcidos por todo el lugar, mientras que la única luz que brillaba era la del sol.

- El mundo cambió, las plantas y los animales cambiaron, la gente cambio… y yo también… Que es ahora la vida sino una destrucción sin medidas… sin un fin… sin un camino… sin ningún sentido, ¿ya no se puede razonar? ¿Qué nos queda ahora? – Pensó Simon Petrikov parado frente un gran lago de sangre, observando la devastadora escena dejada por la guerra.

Su aspecto había cambiado, su piel se tornó de un azul frio, ya no utilizaba lentes, sus ojos apagados y sin vida, una barba que bajaba por su pecho hasta la cintura, un cuerpo muy delgado cubierto de un gran vendaje y encima un traje color negro con pantalones color negro, mientras que en su cabeza una corona muy brillante con gemas a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos queda? ¿Cuál es nuestro legado? ¿Acaso destrucción, caos o muerte? - Dijo suavemente sin ánimo ni ganas, intentando buscar una respuesta a lo sucedido. – No lo sé, ya nada vale la pena, el mundo va a su destrucción. – Se contestó. – Tienes que haber algo… estoy seguro que algo se puede salvar. – La lucha se ha extendido años, una guerra que parece no tener fin, los vampiros pos su lado, el Lich por otro, y solo causando destrucción a su alrededor, si bien todavía queda resistencia opositora a este régimen, no son suficientes, el mundo acabara queramos o no. – Se volvió a cuestionar. – Mientras aun la mecha permanezca encendida la luz y la esperanza nunca se acabaran…

Luego de aquella conversación consigo mismo Simon prosiguió su camino por aquel mar de muerte que pasaba por todo lugar, mientras aun encendidos pequeños incendios, los cuales apago utilizando sus poderes.

- Este parece ser un buen logar para que nieve. – Extendió sus brazos al cielo parado en un área despejada. De pronto desde el cielo comenzó a nevar delicadamente, extendiéndose por cada rincón cubriendo cada zona. – Las heridas permanecen pero el frio cubrirá aquel rio de sangre dejado por aquel gran tajo en tu silueta. – Agrego con frialdad, manteniendo su posición mientras la nieve rozaba con el suelo y se acumulaba rápidamente. En eso, oye como la nieve en un lugar comienza a derretirse, dejando una gran capa de humo. – ¿Pero qué pasa? – Se preguntó confundido.

Entonces se acercó lentamente muy extrañado y con una cara de confusión. Al llegar su rostro cambio repentinamente a uno de temor, aquello que vio era nada más y nada menos que al Lich.

Este parecía vencido, su cuerpo destrozado, con poca piel y en gran parte era un esqueleto. Sin decir nada se acercó, y noto como entre la esquelética mano del Lich se encontraba una especie de huevo grande color blanco. – ¿Un huevo de pingüino? – Se preguntó con gran duda, acercándose y lo coge con facilidad fracturando el dedo se aquella mano esquelética. - ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño, como llegaste a sus manos?

De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, los ojos del Lich se tornaron de un fuego verde espeluznante, mientras sus huesos esparcidos comenzaron a acomodarse. Sin pensarlo Simon extiende su brazo apuntando hacia él y lanza una especie de rayo azul eléctrico que comenzó a congelarlo con rapidez. – ¡De aquí no sales!

Con el Lich débil y completamente congelado parecía que eres su momento de destruirlo, pero por alguna razón solo volteó y se marchó con aquel gran huevo en su brazo cubierto bajo su traje. – Ya… ya… no pasa nada yo estoy aquí. – Asistió mirando al huevo y acariciándolo tiernamente. Prosiguió hacia el frente mientras la nieve seguía cayendo sin control.

Flashback

- La vida es un camino que se sigue solo, que busca y no encuentra, no hay triunfo sin perdida, todo está basado en un intercambio de valor, las metas solo se cumplen si se es empeñoso y esforzado. - Dijo Hakai Zetsumetsu parado frente a sus compañeros exponiendo ante clases. – Todo se consigue si se intenta, de qué sirve la vida sin un sentido, seriamos maquinas sin espíritu, de por si la vida no significa nada, porque para que signifique algo hay que darle una razón, el futuro depende de nuestros errores que nos ayudan a mejorar. Gracias por su atención – Finalizo y se fue a sentar.

Todo aplaudiendo y muy tocados por aquella gran punto de vista. Entre ellos Simon y Richard, sus compañeros de clases. Simon se encontraba muy pensativo, tomo muy serio cada palabra de Hakai, mientras que Richard a su lado se notaba algo aburrido.

Al salir de clases; Simon s ele acerca a Hakai. – Excelente conferencia amigo. – Extiende su mano y lo saluda con una sonrisa.

- Jaja gracias. – Estrecha su mano.

- Sabes lo he pensado y estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay que hacer algo para el bien de la humanidad.

- Si, pero aun no basta, la verdad es muy difícil buscar una respuesta, le he buscado por años y aún no llega.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

- ¿Ayudemos? – Se metió Richard a la conversación. - ¿Cómo que ayudaremos, no quiero? – Agrego en desacuerdo.

- Vamos, me debes muchas ya te he saldado miles de veces por repetir. – Contesto Simon mirándolo confiado.

- Aaah. – Suspiró. – Esta bien, pero no cuenten con que haga algo.

- Jajaja está bien. – Sonrió Simon y volvió la mirada.

- Eh chicos tranquilos, no sé si estoy de acuerdo con que me ayuden, quizás se metan en muchos problemas y no me quiero hacer responsable. – Agrego Hakai.

- Tranquilo mi segundo nombre es problema. – Dijo con una sonrisa Richard.

- Jaja acabamos de comenzar el año y ya con problemas… cuenten conmigo. – Afirmo Simon. En ese momento los tres comenzaron a reír.

Fin del Flashback

- Los errores no llevan a nuestros actos y nuestros actos nos llevan a los errores, el humano es muy predecible, pero en su mente solo cabe hacer daño, la poca habilidad de pensar crea nuestras propias caídas. – Dijo Simon parado sobre una gran montaña observando como desciende la nieve y cubre toda la ciudad, la cual comenzó a teñir el fuerte rojo de un blanco profundo y frio. Se volteó y prosiguió hacia el norte.

* * *

**Nota del autos:** **Bueno ante cualquier duda les quería informar ya sea a los que no se acuerden o no pusieron atención, que Hakai es el Lich, solo que como humano antes de la transformación, y como ven se conoció con Simon y Richard (Jefe de la resistencia) en la universidad, aquí comenzó una gran amistas que llevo a muchas consecuencias.**

Con el tiempo que me queda entre el liceo y lo que me gusta hacer no me queda suficiente tiempo, y no he podido dedicarme ni ha este ni al otro fic, disculpen la demora. u.u

**Dejen "review"**


	27. Triste locura

**Capítulo 27: Triste locura.**

El sentimiento de perder un ser amado es más doloroso de lo que pensé, el deseo de volver atrás he impedir todo este silencio que invade el alma dejándola vacía, una vida sin razón, sin sentido, no encuentro que hacer el dolor es tremendo, la tristeza se agrava y cuando el llanto se aproxima. Luego de tanto te das cuenta como pierdes tanto de una manera tan fácil.

Narró Simon mientras guardaba refugio dentro de una cueva, esto por una extraña lluvia que se impartió por toda la ciudad – esto ya es muy raro… gracias a esas bombas nucleares que cambiaron el clima – se dijo decepcionado mientras observaba.

El clima se había vuelvo muy extraño y fuera de lo común, parecía una pesadilla, ningún humano era capaz de adaptarse.

En ello sintió como su bolso de comenzó a mover – ¿¡pero qué!? – exclamó sorprendido, lo abrió y observó el huevo de pingüino que anteriormente había quitado de las manos del Lich.

Al cual le improvisó un nido, donde lo calentaba para su nacimiento. De pronto el huevo comenzó a moverse como si alguien le invistiera desde adentro.

Simon se maravilló muy asombrado por aquella bella escena presenciando un nacimiento. Así se rompió el cascaron dejando ver un pequeño y tierno pingüino.

El recién nacido pingüino agitó sus aletas mirándole a los ojos, esa enternecedora escena le llego al corazón y lo tomó en brazos – tu sí que eres un verdadero batallador, mucho más que yo – le acarició la cabeza con dulzura – has sobrevivido al Lich y aquí estas vivo, eres todo un guerrero… de hecho suena un buen nombre… te llamaras Gunter, significa batallador: guerrero – le abrazó acurrucándolo en su pecho.

Al caer la noche logró dormir plácidamente hasta que en la madrugada sintió estremecer la tierra y de golpe abrió los ojos, se levantó, se colocó los lentes o mirando a todos lados tomo la linterna, cuando la tierra volvió a temblar.

- ¿Que habrá sido eso? – se preguntó en tremenda duda acercándose a la entrada de la cueva. Esta se encontraba en lo alto y lejos de la ciudad, por unas montañas, gracias a esto le permitía tener toda la vista de la devastada ciudad.

Bajo logro divisar una manada de vampiros que saqueaban los escombros buscando cuerpos de los cuales extraer lo poco de sangre que puedan. Luego que la infección se extendió era más difícil para ellos zacear su sed de sangre, por lo que vagaban en manada de ciudad en ciudad buscando cuerpos a los cueles secar sacando hasta la última gota de sangre.

- Oh no – susurro con impotencia, volviendo lentamente a la cueva. Cuando en uno de los pasos tropezó he hizo caer un puñado de tierra llamando la atención.

Uno de los vampiros alzó las orejas y se separó del grupo persiguiendo el extraño ruido emitido, escaló de salto en salto en dirección a la cueva.

- Espero no me hayan sentido, será menor que me adentre más por precaución… - fueron sus palabras que se detuviera al sentir un extraño respirar en su cuello, un gemido de sed desesperado. Volteó lentamente logrando ver al vampiro muy cerca de él – ¡mier…! – salió corriendo a toda velocidad adentrándose en la cueva, tomó rápidamente su bolso, en el cual se encontraba Gunter todavía dormido, pero despertándose de golpe al sentir el agitar del bolso.

Simon corría asustados perseguido un vampiro desnutrido son sus ojos rojos, un cuerpo que resaltaba sus huesos, con largas y afiladas garras. En la persecución tropezó dejando al boso y Gunter atrás. El vampiro se distrajo y se lanzó sobre el indefenso pingüino.

- ¡Gunter, no! – gritó desesperado Simon, rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

El vampiro alzó al pingüino, saco sus afilados colmillos y lentamente los aproximó hacia él. Estuvo cerca de morderlo cuando de pronto fue congelado por Simon, dejando solo su brazo extendido fuera.

- Aaah – suspiró ya más tranquilo – eso estuvo cerca… ven aquí pequeño Gunter – le arranco le las garras y lo abrigo en su pecho, este le abrazó.

Adentrándose más en la cueva, de pronto metió su pie en agua sin darse cuenta – ¿qué es esto? – encendió la linterna, logrando ver una gran laguna que es extendía ampliamente por la cueva.

Prosiguió caminando por la orilla hasta llegar al otro lado, donde noto unas raras formaciones tras una gran roca.

- Marceline… - dijo con algo de duda el ver una "M" marcada fuertemente en aquella roca – es su típica "M" de cuando se adueñaba de mis cosas hehe.

Flashback

- Simon el cielo – dijo Marcy apuntando al cielo – hay demasiadas nubes.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que descansemos por hoy, vamos por refugio.

Ambos se adentraron en la ciudad, comenzó la lluvia expandiéndose poco a poco, por lo que Simon cubrió a Marceline mientras entran en una casa todavía en pie.

- ¿Está bien que entremos en las casas así nomás? – preguntó inocentemente Marcy abrasando su osito.

- No Marcy, no está bien, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco, era necesario – dijo Simon acariciándole tiernamente su cabeza.

Al rato la lluvia se hizo más intensa, pequeños relámpagos resonaban en el oscuro cielo.

- Aaaah – bostezó Marcy que se encontraba sentada en el sillón - ya es tarde, tengo sueño.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Simon mientras hojeaba el enchiridion. Se levantó y se dirigió a los cuartos – ven Marcy, este será tu cuarto, yo dormiré en el de al lado – anunció parado en la puerta.

- ¡Woooh esta hermosa! – exclamó de alegría, lanzándose de un salto a la cama.

- Bueno descansa – iba a cerrar el cuarto mientras salía pero fue detenido.

- Espera – le abrazó.

- Hehe ¿qué sucede? – volteó.

- Te quiero, gracias por cuidarme.

- Yo también te quiero, de nada.

Marcy corrió hacia la cama y tomo su mochila, de esta sacó un plumón color rojo y comenzó a dibujar en la pared. Simon en dudas se acercó.

- ¿Qué haces Marcy?

- Dibujo una "M".

- ¿y porque razón?

- "M" de Marceline…

Fin del flashback

- ¿Ah Marcy, que será de ti? – se dijo Simon tocando suavemente aquella "M" marcada en esa roca.

Solo tengo pequeños recuerdos del pasado, de repente sufro ataques de locura y escaza mi cordura, no recuerdo por qué estoy aquí, el que hago vivo, mi lucha por sobrevivir se volvió costumbre, ya ni se porque coro cuando no hayo razón, la triste verdad es que estoy enloqueciendo, será tanto saber, daño es esta corona que me mantiene con vida, ¿pero esta supervivencia será necesaria? o solo un error, si no tengo razón para que vivir. En el relato Gunter se le acerco y se acurruco abrazando con ternura su pecho.

- Es cierto, estas bajo mi cuidado pequeño Gunter… quizás se acabe esta vida, pero el amanecer se aproximará mientras aun allá vida habrá esperanza. ¿Volveré a verte Marceline? Estés donde este, espero que te encuentres bien.

* * *

**Lamento la demora u.u bueno como ven incluí a Marcy en uno de sus recuerdos, en el siguiente continuare con Marcy pero Simon volverá muy pronto así que no se preocupen.  
**

**Dejen "review".**


End file.
